An Entertaining Performance
by TheWillOfMythal
Summary: Piper has been doing some interesting, alternative shopping, buying something that she would love to try with Alex. Basically Vauseman smut.
1. Chapter 1

Hi there!

Okay, so, this is something that has been on my mind for quite a while now and I finally decided to post it and give it a try. As I said in the summary it's basically smut, although this first chapter is just an "introduction" to what will follow. I was thinking about writing other four, maybe five chapters including different POV, positions and... _experimentation_ ;)

I just love playing with these two, and they look like an adventurous couple in bed so...

Nothing too kinky though, don't worry guys :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Orange Is The New Black

As always I apologize for eventual grammar errors, english still isn't my first language.

Alex's POV

Enjoy

* * *

"I have a present for you..."

The words are whispered softly, hotly against my lips, even a little breathlessly after the long session of heavy kissing that has kept us busy for a few blissful, very enjoyable minutes, and that was escalating into something less... Innocent.

It's an announcement that certainly gets my curiousity, but it's more the way she just said those words, blurting them out in a rush, almost timidly, that catches me by surprise and spreads a small smirk across my lips.

"Oh?" I ask with interest. "What kind of present?" I place a few more light kisses on the corner of her mouth before I pull back to look at the blonde, young woman that is currently straddling me and bracing herself on my shoulders, and the first thing that I meet are those beautiful blue eyes.

Even in the softly lit bedroom I can see how dark they are, filled with desire.

It's a look that never fails in clenching my core with need, but this time, lust isn't the only emotion that I see reflected into those stunning cerulean pools.

The hint of uncertainty and flash of nervousness that I see on her face are even more visible to me, like the soft blush that is slowly spreading on her cheeks, warming her fair skin with a very flattering shade of pink.

"W-well, a-actually it's not exactly a present _for you_..." She corrects herself, stammering in a small, tentative voice before lowering her gaze and starting to play absently with the hem of my t-shirt. "It's more like something for us both... I think."

The last part comes out even more softly, and I can't help but notice how the blush on her cheeks is quickly spreading down her neck; a sight that makes it quite difficult for me to try to contain the smirk on my lips from becoming a full grin.

See a blushing and stammering Piper Chapman it's easily one of my favourite entertainments in the world. And witness this sight combined with her straddling me wearing nothing but her panties and one of my old faded t-shirts, which is too large for her and reaches the top of her creamy thighs, just make her look even more small and shy. It's the perfect combination of sexy and adorable, and even after all this time, its a view that doesn't fail in making my heart flutter wildly with sentiment.

The curiosity about what this gift that she has mentioned could possibly be is always there, but pushed on the back of my mind in front of this very amusing display. And now, honestly, I'm kind of conflicted.

Part of me wants to enjoy and see her like this for just a little longer, but the other one, the part that doesn't want to make her feel even more uncomfortable and uncertain about whatever is bugging her, eventually, has the better on me.

"What is it Pipes?" I ask softly at last, seeking her eyes with a genuine smile of encouragement on my lips.

Usually, I would have probably tried to crack a joke, knowing how much a little humour and a laugh would have helped my lover to relax. But this time, I don't want to risk and say something that would make her retreat further into herself or, for some unfortunate coincidence, unintentionally make fun of whatever she has in mind.

Her clarification and the fact that she has whispered the words so hotly while we were kissing, are a good enough clue for me, and my mind is already drifting towards many scenarios of her going all dominatrix on me with handcuffs, leather and high heels.

Not exactly my kind of thing. But honestly? With Piper, I wouldn't fucking mind trying.

 _Especially with her looking so shy right now and knowing how much of a bottom she usually is,_ I think feeling my core clenching with approval.

"Alex?"

She calls me, and my head snaps up immediately at the sound of her voice.

"Huh?"

"You okay?" She asks me, and all I need to see to know that she has caught me licking my lips while looking right between her long, toned legs, is the very amused smile on her face.

It takes a moment for me to recover from those explicit thoughts and realize that my hands have found their way up to her thighs and that I'm playing and pulling absently at the waistband of her panties. "Ye-yeah, sorry. Just got a little distracted." I offer through a smile.

And of course, I should have expected her asking me "By what?" with that pretended innocent look on her beautiful young face. But I don't mind. The distraction provided by my vivid imagination seems to be enough to make her relax on top of me, and at the moment it's all that matters, and I don't mind answering her.

"By..." _The image of you tying me up and sitting on my face_ "...something I think we should try." I decide to say instead after swallowing. Hard.

"But not tonight. I'm still waiting for that present..." I remember her, quickly reasuming control of myself and lifting suggestively my eyebrows.

Whatever internal conflict she was having with herself and that I have noticed clouding her eyes just a minute ago is still there, but it's no longer so intense. And I'm incredibly glad that just after a few more moments she seems to win that battle.

Maybe it's the encouraging smile on my face, the reassuring strokes of my hands on her bare thighs, or the fact that she knows that whatever it is, with me, she has nothing to worry about.

"Okay..." She says at last, releasing her bottom lip and giving me one of those sweet, shy smiles of hers, noticing the beginning of a much softer blush warming her cheeks.

With her hesitancy mostly out of the way, I allow the excitement in me to spread once again.

When I see her turns towards the nightstand however, I'm a little surprised. Apparently, whatever has been in her mind is been sitting on the bottom - usually empty - drawer, but I'm actually very glad that she doesn't need to get up to get whatever it is. She simply feels too fucking amazing on top of me like this. The comforting weight of her body on top of me, the smooth, warm skin of her thighs and the lingering, delicate scent of the raspberry and vanilla shower gel that she has used before...

Like any other time, it's impossible for me not to get lost in those sensations, but when I hear the sound of the drawer being closed and I feel her shift in her position on top of me, my eyes flutter open, and the first thing that I see, is the elegant black box resting in Piper's hands.

With a fresh wave of curiosity to know what it is resting inside, I can't help but also wonder for how long this box has been there in the drawer hidden from the world.

She places it between us but doesn't immediately let go of it, instead she looks at me. Bottom lip taken hostage between her teeth and eyes filled with many contrasting emotions.

"Before you open this," She starts, then sighs, running a hand through her long blonde hair as if she is considering carefully her next words, looking at me with gentle eyes filled with infinite sentiment and adoration; a look that I will never get tired to see on her beautiful face.

"I want you to know that there isn't a single thing that I would change in you Al,"

 _What the f-_ Okay, maybe it's not something alarming, but this sudden, strange behaviour is not one I'm used to see on Piper either. And if it isn't for the fact that just a few minutes ago we were making out like two love sick, horny teenagers and ready to continue with something more intense, and that now she is looking at me as if I'm her everything, I would probably be a little concerned.

"And that I love..." She continues, letting her voice trails off as her eyes scan over the upper part of my body in a pretty obvious show of appreciation, running her fingertips down my exposed arms, shaking her head and humming softly as her eyes fix then on my chest, staring a hole where my breasts are. And at that, I can help the smirk of both relief and amusement that spreads on my face as she continues "...absolutely _every_ part of you and... _everything_ about you."

"Really?" I ask pretending a serious look and furrowing my eyebrows to appear more credible. "Even when I steal all the blankets and set the alarm too early?" _Deliberately._

I try to use some humour because truth is that I'm actually still feeling a little anxious about where all of this is going, but luckily my lame attempt succeeds.

She nods at me, with the most loving look and sweetest smile on her lips, and I allow myself to breathe once again. "You know how much I enjoy to make good use of that time before getting up for work," She admits lowering her voice, and I grin, lifting my eyebrows playfully. Sometimes she resents me for it, especially when we have gone to bed too late the previous night, but once I'm on top of her with my lips pressed against her neck, the protests never last for long. "And I don't need the blankets to keep me warm when you hold me for all the night."

For how much the badass that is in me wants to deny this last part, I can't.

I've never been a cuddler before. With anyone.

But with Piper... Well, I've learned a long time ago that she is my exception to every fucking rule in the book, starting from number one.

The air feels immensely lighter around us now, and of course, it is just a matter of a few moments before our attention returns to what has started all of this. The box resting between us.

"Pipes, if you are not sure about whatever this is, it's okay..." I reassure her with a more serious, yet always light tone. And I mean every word. Because doesn't matter how curious I am about whatever the contents of this box is; if she is not completely convinced about it, then I would put it aside in a blink without a second thought.

But when I look into her eyes, this time, I don't see any trace of doubt. Just the familiar comforting warmth of those blue pools as she nods at me.

"I'm sure." She says then. "Please... Open it." And the sincere security in her sweet voice is the last consent that I need to hear.

I can feel her tense up just a little on top of me as I pull the top off, and when I look inside and the contents of this mysterious box is finally revealed to me, there is very little I can do to contain the laugh that escapes from my lips.

It's mostly a laugh of relief, but there is also a strong note of amusement in it.

Now everything about the way she's been acting and the things she has said start to make sense. But honestly, all her concerns were really unnecessary. Not that I haven't appreciate and enjoyed her adorable hesitancy now that I know.

The dildo is pink.

Fuchsia actually.

Strapless.

And... It's pretty fucking big.

I even spot a small bottle of lube on the corner of the box, but my attention is mostly on the toy.

I can't help the smirk that spreads across my face when I look up at a very nervous looking Piper who seems to be holding her breath from entire minutes, but feeling her relax as soon as she sees my smile.

"So..." I ask arching an amused eyebrow. "A dick, uh?"

She diverts her gaze for a moment and starts blushing furiously. So furiously that her cheeks almost match the bright colour of the dildo itself.

"Is th-this okay?" She asks then in the most adorable way possible, but I also notice the return of a drop of uncertainty in her voice; it's obvious that my reaction wasn't the one that she was expecting, but she doesn't look embarassed by it.

And for how much I try, it's impossible to hold back a chuckle seeing her like this.

"Of course it is kid," I say through a smile placing the box aside and pulling her a little closer to me. She melts immediately against my touch, wrapping her arms around my shoulders and leaning in to embrace me, releasing a small breath of relief on the crook of my neck now that she has the confirmation that she needed to hear. "Is this why you were so nervous?" I ask softly as I wrap my arms around her waist to bring her even closer and offer further reassurance. "Why didn't you just tell me?"

I would have accompanied her in one of those shops more than willingly and picked up one of these toys with her is she asked me to, and I'm not angry or hurt that she hasn't, but maybe a little concerned about why was she so hesitant about this.

She sighs before pulling back from my neck and answering me. "I didn't know if you would have been okay with this," She admits in a small voice. "We never talked about this kind of things before, never mentioned it. And I didn't want you to think that- Well... Only because- Uh... It- it's not that..." She starts stammering towards the end, groaning in frustation, and it's pretty fucking adorable because I know what she wants to say and what is troubling her.

"Because I'm gay and I'm also the only woman you have ever been with, you thought that maybe I would have had a problem with you wanting to try this?" I conclude for her with a small smirk, and after a moment of hesitation she nods, biting her lower lip.

I can understand why she would be a little apprehensive and concerned like this for me, and the sentiment warms my heart like only one of her gestures can do.

"I didn't want you to think that I needed _something else_. Because I don't. I _love_ , so much, how things are between us." She says sincerely through a sigh, and I would probably answer her if I wasn't so mesmerized by the light of immense sentiment and the familiar, intense flame of desire that I see flickering in her endless blue eyes.

"I'm just a little curious, I think." She admits, and I'm glad that she is finally opening up. "And I've thought, _fantasized_ , about you doing this with me because..." She pauses, looking down for a moment as she searches for the words she needs. And when her gaze returns up and she looks at me with eyes filled with unmeasurable love and devotion, there is very little I can do not to feel my heart jumping against my ribcage with the same overwhelming emotions as she continues. "Because you are the most selfless, caring and best lover I ever had Alex."

Piper has always _showed_ , pretty obviously - and also very loudly - since our very first time together, her appreciation for my devoted attentions to her body everytime we are enjoying ourselves. But it's the first time that she has admitted this to me so openly.

The blow caused by her words is so powerful that it leaves me breathless for a few moments, making my heart skip a delicious beat, and I have to force myself in order to find my voice and answer her.

"Careful," I warn her at last after swallowing, hard. My voice sounding even more husky and deep after her confession. "You know how much these kind of compliments tend to go right to my head."

It is true. But this time, her words go right to my heart instead, and the loving smirk on my lips as I say that, doesn't even come close to the smug one that would usually spread across my face.

"Usually, it's hard not to notice, believe me." She confirms with a small smirk of her own making me chuckle, but her tone softens and so does her smile as she cups my cheeks in her warm, gentle hands. "But I mean it Al."

I can't help but lean a little into that comforting touch, melting at her sincere words.

"It's okay Pipes," I reassure her softly with a warm smile, taking her hand in mine and running my thumb affectionately across her fingertips. "If you were curious and wanted to try one of these, you just had to ask babe."

"Oh," She says tilting her head down for a moment, but its not surprise the one that I suddenly hear in her voice, it's more like a small note of disappointment. "So you have tried one of these before?"

"Yes, a few times." I admit sincerely with a nod. "Although," I continue, picking up for the first time the interested object from the box resting beside us. "The one I've used had straps. But this," I pause for a few moments as I turn the particular dildo in my hands taking the first good look at it.

Beside the bright pink colour, the shape it's pretty realistic, but _not too realistic_ like the ones that show the details of the veins, and for that I'm _really_ fucking grateful.

It's very smooth at the touch, hard but also flexible, and the shorter, thick, round end that I imagine goes inside the one who wears it, it's a little curved, specifically to keep the toy in place so that it can be used just like this, without a harness... And so that it can probably stimulate certain very sensitive spots too, I bet.

"This looks much more interesting." I say at last with a look of approval and a small smirk tugging at my lips. And my comment seems to please Piper, who smiles fully at me, even if still a little shyly.

"I decided to buy this model because it would have been much more... _enjoyable_ for you too while you wear it."

I can't help but grin at the excitement that I hear in her voice as she tells me that she has chosen this toy thinking about the pleasure that it would have also brought to me while I used it on her thanks to its particular _anatomy_.

"Oh, I'm sure it will." I say at last lifting my eyebrows seductively and watching with even more interest the way Piper's eyes widen in a combination of realization and excitement when I put the toy down and pull her impossibly closer to me, gripping her thighs a little more possessively.

"So does this mean...?" She asks, then gasps softly, shivering with pleasure in the moment I introduce my hand under her shirt to touch the bare, warm skin of her side while the other starts tugging teasingly at the waistband of her panties.

"That tomorrow you'll probably be walking funny?" I whisper hotly against her jaw, right under her ear, deliberately lowering my voice. "You have no idea babe."

I hear her breath hitch in her throat and feel her body trembling on top of me with a sense of anticipation at the promise in my words.

"Are you sure Al?" She may be asking me this, but it's a question that has no use given the way she rolls her hips forward to seek more contact against my teasing hand that is now resting on the inside of her thigh; so very close to her center, yet not enough.

But if it's an answer that she needs, then I'll give her one.

"How about," I ask, pulling back just a little so that I can look into her dark, lust filled blue pools and direct her gaze with a tilt of my chin towards the toy resting patiently right beside us on the bed sheets. "You help me to put this on and then I'll show you _exactly_ how sure and okay I am about this?"

If possible, her eyes become even darker. And this time, she doesn't answer me. But shows her appreciation for my suggestion by claiming my lips in a hungry, passionate kiss, much like we were doing before, but with even more desire.

I can only kiss her back with the same intensity, cupping her center through her thin underwear and groaning in her mouth when I feel the fabric already damp with her arousal.

The contact is enough to make her whimper with need as she rolls her hips forward in encouragement. But I don't need a further invitation. Much to her delight, and also mine, I pull her panties from one side, and when I finally touch her, running my fingers through her silky folds, liquid heat is all I can feel. _Everywhere._

The sensation is so intense for the both of us that we are forced to break the kiss. Gasping for air and groaning for the feeling.

"You know, I don't think we are going to need the lube." I whisper against her lips as I go lower to gather the sweet juices that are pooling at her opening, smirking smugly in satisfaction when she moans and cling to me even harder, agreeding with a breathless "Me neither" before claiming each other lips in another long, deep kiss.

 _We'll just have to go a little slow._

But that's okay.

After all, I love taking my time with her.

* * *

 **More to _come_...**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi there!

Sorry to keep you waiting guys. Usually it doesn't take me so long to update, don't worry :)

Anyway to make it up to you, I have a very long chapter ready here. It starts right where the previous one left. Still Alex's POV in this one, but the next one will probably have Piper's.

Enjoy

* * *

She is moaning in my mouth.

Her hands cupping my jaw to bring me closer.

Her hips rocking forward seeking my touch. Trying to take me inside when I trace her tight opening with my fingertips, teasing at penetration, but always pulling back before she can succeed.

I can't help but smirk into our kiss when I hear how those delicious sounds rumbling in her throat turn into whimpers of protest and desire whenever I repeat the teasing movement.

It's actually very hard to resist the temptation.

She is inviting as ever. Open and warm and ready for me like always. And so wet...

 _God._ She is so impossibly wet.

I could take her just like this.

And if I start thinking about the clinging heat that would welcome me inside her, the velvety walls that would hug me tightly, fluttering around me and trying to keep me there, it becomes immeasurably more difficult for me not to give in. But I also know that if I slip inside, it wouldn't take long for her to release all over my hand and thighs. A couple of thrusts and a few accurate strokes on that sweet spot resting on her front wall would be more than enough, and I don't want her to come just yet.

For how torturous I know it is to deny her this, I pull back with extreme reluctance, but unable to resist the urge to give a couple of slow strokes across the little bud of her clit first, feeling how swollen and hard it is under my fingertips.

I soothe her whimpers and sobs of need with kisses as I withdraw my hand, completely coated in her juices, and place it on her hip, but we don't remain still for long.

As soon as I grip the hem of her shirt, she raises her arms for me. I take the offending garment off in one smooth movement and a heartbeat later mine is gone too before I can even realize it, leaving me wearing just my boyshorts and an amused smirk on my face as I look at her, recognizing the eagerness and desire in her now dark blue eyes and in the way she licks and bites down on her lower lip as her gaze fixes on my bare chest.

"Like what you see?" I can't help but ask through the same smirk lifting my eyebrows at her.

She groans, shaking her head in approval. " _Love_ what I see..." She corrects as her hands come up almost magnetically to cup my generous breasts. "God, Alex... So beautiful."

Those last words are just barely whispered, but I hear them perfectly, feeling my stomach tightening and my heart fluttering like everytime I hear her saying that with that particular glint in her eyes. She really can make me feel beautiful with just a look.

Her hands feel so good on me. So warm and gentle, like every other time. And when she runs her thumbs across my already hard nipples I shiver in pleasure.

It's such a simple touch, yet confident, and it instantly makes me desire to pay the same kind of attention to her. But when my gaze shifts to her chest, I notice that she is still wearing her black lace bra.

For a moment I'm conflicted. She looks so sexy wearing it, and it wouldn't be the first time that she'd keep it on during one of our passionate encounters, but knowing how responsive she is to my touch there and feeling the growing desire to seal my lips around and suck those very sensitive buds, I think I already have my decision.

For _this_ , for what it is to come next, I want her completely naked, exposed to me in all her beauty, with nothing between us but our sweaty skin rubbing against the other's and... A new _addition_ that I will wear to please her.

The excitement that this thought causes in me is almost overwhelming, and my desire skyrocket. The dominant part in me resurfaces after I let her play a little more with my breasts, cupping the back of her head to bring her down for a fervent kiss that she eagerly returns as I sit up, changing our position untill we are kneeling in front of each other. Presses as close as possible while my hands find their way automatically on the center of her back to expertly unhook her bra, sliding it gently down her long arms and letting it fall silently on the bedsheets.

My hands explore every inch of the new exposed, smooth, warm skin, following the curves of her waist, the dip of her spine and the side of her smaller breasts as I keep kissing her deeply, unwilling to give up the warmth of her mouth, assuming control and duelling with her tongue until she surrenders and melts so deliciously against me.

The much craved skin to skin contact is enough to have the both of us shiver with pleasure but it also inevitably makes us desire for more.

Her hands roam over my front and sides as the temptation to slid my hand lower and again into her panties keeps growing, hard to ignore, and it becomes even harder when I run my fingertips down her back, feeling them slippery because of the sweet, slick juices they are still partially coated in.

My mouth waters to have a taste, and my tongue feels heavy with the desire to drink directly from her source and lose myself in her pure essence.

Unconsciously, or maybe not, I find myself cupping her cheeks and deepening a kiss that is already impossibly deep and heated, much to Piper's approval, who moans in my mouth and cling to my shoulders, raking lightly her nails down my back until she reaches the waistband of my boyshorts, gripping tightly on my hips.

I love this sensation.

I love feeling her clinging to me as if I'm the only thing that keeps her from floating away like a balloon. And I love it even more when just a moment later she slid her hands oh so slowly into my underwear. One on the back, cupping my ass and squeezing gently, while flattening the other against the front of my hip, tentatively at first, enjoying the sense of anticipation that she feels coming from me as my abdominal muscles flex before going a little lower, past the small, neat patch of short hair there, and she doesn't stop until her fingertips come in contact with the first warm, slick traces of my arousal.

She moans in my mouth, and when I feel her middle finger slip delicately on the hard ridge of my throbbing clit, it's my turn.

Reluctant to break the kiss and leave the blissful warmth of her mouth, I find myself forced to because of the intense sensation, ripping my lips from hers and groaning in the crook of her neck as my hips buck forward of their own will.

"Fuck, Pipes..." I curse through a new groan when I feel her part my folds and trap my clit between her fingers, gently milking the shaft as she cups my center.

"Alex..." _God,_ I love the way she whispers my name so breathlessly. Her voice filled with so much desire... It immediately sends a warm, delicious shiver down my spine. "You ready, babe?"

The meaning of her question, the reminder of what we are going to do makes me even more excited. She knows better than I how ready I am. The answer is covering her whole hand and it is throbbing with need between her fingers, but I still appreciate the fact that she has asked me that. And even if her concerns are not necessary, I can't help but love her even more in this moment for considering me and my willingness about all of this.

I pull back from the crook of her neck, meeting her blue pools with a look of pure desire and love. No words are said. There is no need. She instantly reads the answer she was looking for right into my eyes.

We lean in at the same time, claiming each other lips in another deep, yet gentler kiss as I help her to take off my damp underwear, leaving me completely naked, and a moment later I find myself lying on my back against the pillows with Piper hovering above me.

She runs her hand on my stomach and chest, caressing every inch of bare skin she comes across with immense tenderness, kissing me with the same sentiment, until we are both out of breath, forced to break the kiss in order to refill our burning lungs.

I let my eyes flutter open just in time to see hers doing the same, and the light of adoration that I see shining in them as our gazes meet, is so intense that my heart skips a painful beat.

It's a silent understanding, a reassurance, the one that we exchange before our gaze shifts beside us to look at the toy that is still resting patiently where I've left it just a few minutes ago.

We reach for it at the same time, but eventually I let go of my gentle hold when Piper asks me oh so sweetly "Please... Let me" planting the softest kiss on my chest, right above my racing heart, without diverting her loving gaze from mine.

When she uses that look and that tone on me I'm pretty sure I would agree to do _anything_. And this time, is no exception. After all, I am the one who has asked her to help me with this first. And so I let her. Nodding my consent and relaxing back against the pillows, enjoying the trail of soft kisses that she leaves as she makes her way down my body. Slowly. Taking her time to suck gently on my breasts, running her tongue down the vertical line that divides my stomach and making me groan deeply into my chest at the sensations.

If she is planning to kill me slowly, well... It is fucking working.

And I love it. But the other part of me, the dominant, eager one, is already planning a small revenge for her being such a little tease, even if I know that she isn't doing it on purpose.

"Piper..." Her name leaves my lips without me even meaning to. It comes out like a small plea mixed with a note of a warning in it that's hard to ignore, but she doesn't pay too much attention to it, focusing instead on reassuring me.

"It's okay Al..." She whispers back, just loudly enough for me to hear, and it is only then, only when I feel her press a light kiss on the inside of my thigh that I realize that she has already reached my center. "Relax baby."

Her words, for how softly she has whispered them, and that kiss, for how lightly she has pressed her lips on my skin, help a great deal. My tense muscles relax, allowing me to lean back against the pillows, just pulling myself up a little on my elbow to have a better look of her resting between my legs as I automatically part them a little further bending one at the knee.

The reaction that this gesture causes is instantaneous.

"Oh Alex..." She moans softly, and I should have expected the following low groan of approval coming from her as I expose myself completely under her gaze, yet the pang of arousal that hits me in my lower abdomen when I see her licking her lips and then swallow thickly with that well known, hungry look on her face, is so powerful that I have to force myself to breathe.

For a moment I'm incredibly tempted to cup the back of her head and bring her closer. But I resist, and so does Piper. We could never stop if we start with this. I love too much all the incredible things that she can do with her mouth. She _always_ makes me desire for more.

She leaves a few more kisses on the inside of my thigh, very close to my center, running her hand up and down my knee in a slow, soothing motion as she reluctantly pulls back to sit on her heels, bringing the toy between my legs with the shorter, round end facing up.

Her eyes lock with mine for an intense second, that for how short, is enough to let her see the consent that she needs, and just a moment later, I feel her drag the thick short end through my folds. I flinch a little at the contact, not being used to the feeling, but it gets more familiar soon enough, so much that just after the first few gentle strokes the sensation makes me groan deep into my chest.

It's not Piper's touch, but it's still pleasant, especially when she drags it a little higher and deliberately circles my clit with it a couple of times.

Before I know it, my hips are already following the movement, stopping only when she does to go lower and place the now slick end of the toy against my opening, and it is only now that I feel exactly how thick the blunt tip is.

It's not _so_ large that I can't take it without any preparation, and I'm more than wet enough to handle it, but not being used to it I know it will still take a little.

I spread my legs a little wider and when Piper sees that I'm relaxed enough, she starts pushing, gently, being extra careful.

I wince a little at first for the light discomfort, but Piper's soothing and reassuring strokes on my leg make me relax enough so that after a few more thrusts the thick tip pushes past my entrance. It stretches me, but then the remaining, thinner part follows more smoothly until the shorter end is completely inside me and the toy is perfectly settled, feeling the base of the shaft coming directly in contact with my clit, and the part that is resting inside me - as I first suspected - pressing forward right against my front wall.

"There..." Piper's voice makes me look up at her and see the look of approval on her face as she cups the base of the toy against my center to make sure it is properly in place before I start to pull myself up to test the change of position.

It's a little strange move and feel _something_ bobbing between my legs, feeling how heavy it is and noticing exactly how big the shaft is when I look down.

Piper follows my gaze and when I look up again I can't help the smirk that spread across my face when I see that she is biting her bottom lip.

"Would it sounds strange if I say that you look hot wearing it?" She asks oh so shyly.

It's a question that catches me a little by surprise, but in a good way, and even if I have an answer for her, I can't help but tease her a little first. "Really? More than when I am _all_ natural?"

"God, no..." The answer comes immediately and with absolute honesty as she shakes her head and her gaze fixes once again on my breasts before scanning the rest of my body with a hum of appreciation that makes me smirk even wider. "All I meant is that it looks... good on you." She says then as she comes a little closer, resting her hands on my hips.

My gaze shifts down once again, looking at the new _appendage_ settled comfortably between my legs, standing erect, with the flared head pointing right at the ceiling, and I consider her words.

Beside the neon pink colour, and thanks to the fact that it doesn't have straps but that is kept perfectly in place only with the part hooked inside me, it could really look like a part of my body.

An extension by all means.

...A _very_ big extension actually.

It's thick. Thicker than what I suspect must be an average size. And it is long too, at least seven inches. And as my attention returns on how big it is, the question that's been on the back of my mind since I have first seen it in the box, pops up once again.

"Have you deliberately chosen the biggest you could find?" I ask with a note of amusement in my voice as my gaze returns to a slightly nervous looking Piper.

The blush that creeps up her beautiful young face at my question is fucking entertaining, and it only keeps spreading even when she diverts her gaze from mine for a few moments before answering, tentatively, but sincerely. "I... I wanted one that would have been... _fitting_ for you. Proportionate in size and in... performance." She admits in a small shy voice, and after I hear her saying this, the smirk on my lips can only into a full grin.

The _performance_ part is the one she has already confessed to me before, boosting my ego by saying that I'm the best lover she ever had. But since I enjoy too much teasing her, I can't help but ask with a playful lift of my eyebrows "Are you saying that I would be well-hung if I were a man?"

If possible her blush deepens even more, warming her face and reaching her neck with a bright shade of red as she bites her lower lip.

That's answer enough for me, and I chuckle. "Well, I'm flattered..." Then I pause, furrowing my eyebrows and taking a moment to consider such answer before adding "I think" which makes Piper smile.

"You are well-endowed everywhere else Alex..." She says taking the occasion to scan my body up and down once again, and the sincere appreciation in that hungry look is an even more welcomed compliment. "And you are tall." She reminds me once again and we both chuckle softly.

She is not short herself, but I'm indeed a little taller, and I absolutely _love_ to have those couple of inches of advantage on her. Like now, even kneeling in front of each other.

After the playful moment it's just a matter of a few short seconds before we shift to come just a little closer to the other, captured by the compelling warmth that I can feel emanating from her body and by the intoxicating scent of her skin. But as I take that small step with my knee, a groan escapes from my lips, and my eyes flutter shut for a few seconds as the smaller end of the toy resting inside me shifts and hits a particularly sensitive spot.

It's a reaction that gets immediately Piper's attention, who reaches a hand out and wraps it around the shaft standing between my legs. "Does it feel good?" She asks me curiously, and a little seductively; the returning note of desire in her voice isn't certainly lost on me, just like it isn't the glint of the same emotion in her now dark blue eyes.

Although I can't feel her direct touch, when she starts moving her hand up and down for a few testing strokes, the movement is enough to feel the light tug as the smaller end resting inside me shifts once again against my front wall, and this time, thanks to the tentative strokes of Piper's hand, I can also feel my clit dragging along the base of the shaft pressed against me.

My hips buck forward of their own will, seeking for more, and the combined sensations make me groan out loud. "Y-yes..." I say at last, my voice coming out so deep and husky that I barely recognize it as my own as I continue, looking at Piper with the flames of pure desire flickering into my eyes. "But I think we should try it properly first to have a real opinion, don't you?"

I don't even wait for her to answer. I simply wrap one arm around her waist and bring her closer to me in a swift movement, blinded by a new, thicker fog of lust, hearing the way her breath hitches in her throat when she feels the hard shaft between us press against her lower abdomen, and enjoying the look of surprise and approval for my gesture as her eyes darken and widen even more before I claim her lips in a possessive, hungry kiss.

She responds immediately. Clinging to me. Moaning in my mouth and shivering in my arms even harder than before, because she knows that this time it isn't just fooling around, and I give her the confirmation when I pull her down on the bed with me, but this time settling myself on top of her. Kissing her deeply as I let my hand remap the familiar curves of her body.

I pinch lightly one of her nipples between my fingers and she archs her back off the bed, pushing her chest against me and parting her legs further to accommodate me better. An invitation that I immediately accept with her same enthusiasm.

I settle more comfortably between her toned thighs as I release the hard bud of her nipple to go lower, following the same familiar path that Piper recognizes immediately.

I can feel her abdominal muscles twitch with anticipation, and this time, when I introduce my hand under the waistband of her her lace panties, I don't limit myself to keep the touch explorative and teasing like I have done before. I have teased her enough earlier, with all the heavy kissing and not so subtle touching. We have both been patient long enough, and wait some more would be dangerous.

I'm ready, and so is she. I let my hand go lower, past her perfectly shaved, smooth mound, already feeling the inviting, scorching warmth emanating from her center and then...

God.

A deep, guttural groan rumbles in my throat at the first contact.

If a few minutes ago she was impossibly wet, now she is completely drenched. Her panties ruined. Soaked in her sweet juices.

At the first brush of my fingertips against her liquid, silky warmth, Piper cling immediately to me, her hands coming up to grip my shoulders, searching for something to hold onto, forced to rip her lips from mine in a sudden, desperate need of air, moaning loudly, breathlessly as I bury my head in the crook of her neck, growling against her slightly sweaty skin for the overwhelming combination of so many sensations and feeling my inner muscles clench around the part of the toy resting inside me.

"Alex..." My name leaves her lips in a soft whisper. Caressing my ear in a breathless plea. A gentle request for more.

And I can't deny it. Not to myself, and certainly not to her.

I start leaving kisses on the most sensitive spots of her neck, listening to her soft moans of pleasure and to the way her breath hitches in her throat when I suck on her pulse point before biting softly on that delicate spot resting under her jaw, soothing the sensitive area with my tongue afterwards, tasting the sweetness of her skin as my hand goes lower.

She is so slick, her juices so thick that I slip through her folds, finding the hard little bud of her clit still waiting for me and trapping it under my fingers before starting to draw small circles across it.

I feel her body trembling beneath me, hear her whimpers of need as I pull back from her neck. Our gazes meet instantly and she stares back at me with immeasurable desire and just a drop of delicious desperation lying into her half lidded eyes.

It's too much. And when, between a soft pant and the other she manages to say "I need you Al..." it's the last thing I can take.

"It's okay babe," I reassure her softly, stroking her cheek with my other hand and watching how she melts against my touch as she looks at me with both lust and infinite sentiment.

"I got you..."

Even if it is something new that we are going to try, I don't want to get immediately to it. It is still _us_ , like any other time, and even if we won't need any lube, I still need to prepare her for me. We are both excited to get to it; I can see it in her as she shivers whenever the shaft resting between my legs comes in contact with her inner thigh as in a reminder, and I can feel the same need to take her like this growing in me, but I don't want my eagerness and blinding lust to rule over me and take her without any preparation risking to hurt her.

I have every intention to satisfy her curiosity and thirst. And I want her to fully enjoy this, hoping that I will be up to her expectations even in this. Because if this is what she wants, then I'm going to give it to her. Litterally. But first, I want to make sure that she is ready.

I lean in and kiss her softly, delivering a sweet promise on her lips with mine. Pulling back with extreme reluctance before I can get lost once again in the blissful warmth of her mouth, starting to make my way down her chin, her neck, her chest. Kissing every inch of skin I come across, every sensitive spot, spending a few extra moments on her small breasts, unable to ignore the hard peaks of her nipples that seem to be waiting only for me, demanding my attention just like the other hard slick bud of nerves that I'm circling with my fingertips.

I hear her whimpering, moaning above me. Sounds of both relief and growing desire leave her lips to fill the comforting, warm air around us as one of her hands tangle in my hair, seeking for connection more than to direct the attentions of my mouth else where; for _that_ the rest of her body speaks loud enough, like when she pushes her chest further against me, arching her back and moaning my name as I take in my mouth and suck gently and then a little harder on her rosy nipples, or the way she lifts her hips with each one of my strokes across her hardened clit, both to encourage me and seek for more.

After a few moments I released her nipple with a wet pop and kiss the rest of my way down her flat, toned stomach, groaning against her skin when the first wave of arousal fills my nostrils in all its familiar sweetness. My mouth waters, my stomach clench and so do my inner muscles around the shorter end of the toy.

Pull my hand out from her center is a torture for us both, but it lasts just long enough for me to slid her soaked panties down her long legs, settling back just a moment later and growling at the sight in front of me.

She is glistening.

Her outer lips swollen. Parted. Revealing her inner rosy folds and the hard bud of her clit peeking out from beneath its thin protective hood, begging for being sucked into my mouth. And that's exactly what I want to do.

She won't be able to resist for long. I can see how desperate she is for release, and with this thought in mind, I close the last inch that is separating me from her dripping center.

Her legs tremble as I part them even further before dipping my head and run my tongue for her entire length, starting from the pulsing ring of muscles at her opening where clear drops of her juices are gathered, until I reach her throbbing clit, letting that flavour to spread in my mouth before swallowing her pure essence.

I can't help but moan at her taste. It is wonderful as always. The perfect balance of salty and sweet that had me addicted since the very first time, and that only makes me hungry for more.

The moans that fill the air, the way her hips already start to lift from the bed as her legs tremble at the first swipe of my tongue, give me the confirmation of what I was already suspecting, and I can't help but smirk a little against her flesh before taking her clit between my lips, feeling her tense up a little under me when I swirl my tongue around the sentitive exposed tip while I bring up my hand to circle her tight opening with my fingertips, coating them in her slick juices before starting to press inside.

She is so wet that my two fingers slip past her entrance effortlessly, deciding to add a third one, stretching her just a little, and before I know it, all I can feel surrounding me is her clinging silky heat.

The gasp that leaves Piper's lips as she accepts me willingly inside her, turns into a high moan of pure pleasure when I take her clit back between my lips and start sucking her again.

I don't even have to wait for her to get accustomed to the new intrusion, and without wasting anymore time, I start moving inside of her, deliberately curling my fingers against the delicious spot of her front wall which is already swollen with need.

My touch draw every kind of sweet sound from her throat, from her deep cries as I lash the firm ridge of her clit with my tongue, to the high moans that escapes whenever I thrust and curl my fingers inside her over and over.

The combination of sensations is too much, and just after a couple of thrusts she is already fluttering around me, her inner muscles clenching so tightly that I can't almost move. Her clit pulsing between my lips whenever I suck her in my mouth, and it doesn't even surprise me that after only a minute she seems ready to come, yet, I can feel her holding back.

My suspects are confirmed when I look up and see the twitching muscles on her stomach, the way she is biting down on her lower lip and the way she is clutching the bedsheets in a firm grip while her other hand, the one that is resting on the back of my head is instead a much gentler, contained hold. I place a small tender kiss on the exposed tip of her clit and the gesture is enough to make her eyes flutter open and draw her attention to me.

"It's okay Pipes," I reassure her in a gentle whisper as I place my thumb above the little bud of nerves and start circling it. She understands immediately what I have noticed and my reassurance is enough to make her relax a little. Her lips parts as her eyes lock with mine and her hips start lifting more confidently, seeking for my touch as she allows herself to feel everything I am offering her. "Let it go babe." I encourage her further. She moans. Her inner muscles flutter around me as I keep thrusting deep inside her and I know she is there. I kiss her inner thigh and look up at her one more time "Come for me."

This is it. The consent she needed. The last push that combined with me curling my fingers over and over on that spot inside her, sends her over the edge.

She goes rigid for a split second, clenching impossibly tight around me, throwing her head back and crying out my name as I replace my thumb with my mouth and suck her back between my lips, swirling my tongue across her clit without stopping to thrust, drawing every drop from deep inside her as she spills her release all over my chin and mouth, feeling as it runs down my fingers and into my palm.

I can't even help it when I start rubbing myself against the bed; feeling the shaft pressed directly against me makes it hard to resist, and dragging my clit along it brings some kind of relief while she rides her orgasm until I start to bring her back from her high, slowly.

Her release is quick, brutal and intense. But she is nowhere near done. I have made sure of that. Her clit is still hard when I release it and the spot on her front wall is still swollen with need. This was just a warm up, and now, I know she is finally ready to take more.

"God... Alex..." She is panting, shivering, but she is not spent. Her voice is still filled with desire, and her body is recovering quickly. And the few more pumps that I give with my fingers confirms me exactly that as she gasps, then groans, her inner muscles fluttering, even if a little more weakly around me making it incredibly hard to pull out from that clinging heat. But I do it, with extreme reluctance from us both, but incredibly pleased to see some of her sweet juices following me on the way out of her, slipping through my fingers and into my palm.

I hover above her, leaning in to soothe her whimpers with a kiss on her still parted lips.

It was meant to be tender and reassuring, but as soon as she catches the traces of her release on my lips and chin she moans, deepening the kiss to have a better taste of her flavor mixed with the one of my mouth. It's a blissful distraction as I wait the few short moments that she takes for recover and this time, as our lips lock in a deep kiss, I also start to move my hips forward, dragging the shaft of the toy through her soaked folds, seeking for some purchase and swallowing Piper's moans as she lifts her own hips to meet my teasing thrusts and try to take me inside.

God, I _love_ her eagerness.

I smirk against her lips before pulling back to look at her flushed face and glossy blue eyes. "Easy there kid," I warn her with an approving grin as I place my hand on her hip to keep her still. "You'll get it soon enough," I promise and she whimpers, biting on her bottom lip but doesn't protest. On the contrary, when she sees that I pull back to sit back on my heels as I settle between her legs, she parts them further, giving me more than enough space.

My inner muscles clench in anticipation, and I see the shaft of the toy twitch on reflex between my legs at the involuntary spasm of my core. A groan rumbles in my chest at the discovered response of the toy, and unable to wait any longer, I wrap my hand - the one still slick with Piper's release - around the thick shaft, coating it in her wetness.

"A-Alex..."

That soft whisper makes me look up at a waiting Piper whose lips part, and whose eyes become impossibly dark and wide in the moment I fit the tip of the shaft to her opening.

She tenses at the contact; a reflex of excitement and anticipation that I soothe immediately with a few reassuring strokes of my hand on her hip and thigh.

"Just relax babe," I whisper softly, and the words seem enough to see the muscles of her thighs and stomach lose some tension. "I'll go slow, okay?" I reassure her after swallowing thickly.

She nods and I grip her hip more firmly, pleased that she is remaining still, trying to contain herself and trembling just a little when I start to slid the shaft through her folds to coat it in her wetness some more, deliberately nudging her clit with the blunt tip to earn a few moans and whimpers of desire before returning down to her opening.

As soon as I start to push in, Piper throws her arms around my shoulders, holding onto me as I work the tip inside of her, watching her closely for any minimal sign of discomfort, pleased to see none when I push a little further forward. She winces just a little, tightening her arms around me and furrowing her eyebrows when the wider part of the head catches a little at her opening. I immediately stop, bringing my hand between us and starting to draw circles across her clit to help her relax.

It works. Her features soften and the muscles inside her lose some tension, allowing me to push some more, stretching her until I managed to fit the blunt tip and a couple of inches of the shaft inside of her.

I could have pushed in even more, part of me is still screaming to thrust, to bury myself completely inside of her, but I hold back. Even if she has taken the first few inches without much trouble I don't want to risk and hurt her. Not to mention that I am enjoying too much watch every twitch and every small frown cross her beautiful face, or the way she parts her lips to take in small sips of air as I make my way slowly inside her.

I look down between our bodies and I notice that I'm about a third in. Her outer lips seems to part for me and allow me entrance, her clit standing proudly out of its thin hood, glistening like the rest of her and the sight is enough to make me growl as my hips jerk forward unconsciously, burying another couple of inches of the thick shaft inside Piper's tight pussy.

She gasps. A sounds that is between a breathless scream and a whimper, her eyes locking immediately with mine, wide and dark, shimmering with tears, but she doesn't look in pain.

The combination of sensations is just a little too intense for her, but it's nothing to be worried about, and when I start to draw circles on her clit, more wetness seeps out from her allowing me to push in another inch. Her eyes rolls onto the back of her head and this time, the sound that escapes from her rosy lips as she tilts her head back and cling to me even harder, is a moan of pure pleasure.

She looks so beautiful like this. So open for me. So ready and willing to take more.

I lick my lips, leaning in and bracing myself on one elbow, hovering above her. And even if her eyes are still closed, the whisper of my breath on her cheek is enough to make her turn her head and blindly find my lips with hers.

The last tension she had in her body is gone as soon as we kiss and she feels the comforting warmth of my body surrounding her.

She wraps her arms around my shoulders and spread her leg a little wider, lifting her hips ever so slightly. Thrusting inside of her is even easier now, and before I know it, I'm completely buried inside of her, realizing it only when I feel my hips pressed against hers.

"Oh Alex..." She moans breathlessly breaking our kiss to take in some much needed air.

"You okay kid?" I can't help but ask her softly even if there is no sign of discomfort on her face.

She nods shakily, still panting for air. "So good Alex... So _full_." It's all she manages to say. Short, broken sentences but it is clear that she is enjoying even just the deep penetration and the sharp stretch.

It only makes me more eager to start thrusting, but first...

"Tell me what you want babe? How do you want this..."

She looks at me dreamily, eyes filled with so much sentiment even in this moment that it makes me ache with love, feeling my heart swelling in my chest as she answers me by simply saying "You." She breathes, wrapping a leg around my waist before continuing. "Slow... Gentle."

Slow and gentle it is then. Anything for her.

I kiss her and she cups the back of my head to bring me closer as I start to pull out.

Although I can't feel her directly, I can _feel_ how tightly she is clenching around the shaft because it takes me a few moments to pull back enough before I can thrust back in, and when I do it...

"Oh God..."

"A-Alex..."

We groan against each other's lips.

With the movement, the shorter part resting inside me moves too, hitting that sensitive spot on my front wall while my hardened clit drags along the base of the shaft.

I wasn't expecting this toy to make me _respond_ so intensely while I used it on her, but I'm certainly immensely pleased by the result, and apparently I'm not the only one. I let Piper get used to the size, pulling back as slowly as I can and pushing back in just as slowly for the few first thrusts, and even if the mechanism is a little foreign for me, she looks like she is definitely enjoying it. Clinging to me, moaning in my mouth and lifting her hips ever so slightly to meet each one of my thrusts which start to increase both in speed and depth, becoming more and more confident as I become more familiar with the movements of my hips, listening to Piper's body. To how she accepts me in, to the way she moans and gasps whenever I go a little deeper or thrust a little harder, feeling her inner muscles clenching around the shaft and making it more difficult for me to pull out, and it's only a matter of a few minutes before I find the perfect rhythm that satisfies the both of us.

Long, deep strokes that earns me the most beautiful sounds from her throat, the looks of pure lust and pleasure on her face combined with the ever present light of love and adoration shining in her endless blue eyes.

She is so beautiful like this. So open for me. So ready to take more. _Whatever_ I'm offering her. And she asks me just that not more than a minute later.

"Please Alex... More. _Harder_."

The words comes out in small gasps. Eventually, I knew I would have had to increase the force of my thrusts some more, and even if her request breaks some kind of chain of control inside me, the same that was keeping me from claiming her so fully and deeply, I manage to hold back long enough to ask her "You sure?" And then reveal my worry, the only other supreme force that had the power to make me hold back. "I don't want to hurt you Piper..."

If possible the familiar glint in her eyes becomes even brighter as she smiles at me with nothing but love. "You won't." She reassures bringing her other leg around my waist in encouragement before cupping my cheeks and placing a kiss on the corner of my mouth. "I trust you," She whispers and my heart skips a beat. "I love you." And at that, it burst right into my chest.

It's the last thing I need to hear. The last of my uncertainties is taken away by her words, leaving me driven by both lust and a powerful wave of love.

I pull back with my hips and then slams into her, going as deep as I can.

She screams her approval to the ceiling, clinging to me even tighter and moaning, murmuring and sobbing words of approval and encouragement as I repeat the motion over and over, wanting to draw everything I can from her.

It's not a brutal rhythm or harsh. It's hard like she asked, but always gentle and accurate in it's way, pleased to feel the toy rest perfectly in place even with this new pace and intensity, feeling the short end shift inside me so deliciously and hitting always the most sensitive spots inside me as my hardened clit drags along the base of the shaft, leaving it even more slick with our combined pleasure.

I try to change direction of my thrusts, trying to put more pressure on her front wall, right against that sweet spot that always makes her body react in the most delicious ways. It takes me a couple of attempts, but eventually I find it, and I'm so sure of it because when I hit it she throws her head back and screams, digging her nails into the flesh of my back just like she does when I have my fingers pumping inside of her.

She is not far from reaching her peak.

I recognize immediately the signs in the way her breathing changes, becoming more shallow as she takes in small sips of air, and feeling it in the way her legs start to tremble and spasm around my waist while she tries to lift her hips to meet each one of my deep thrusts.

She is close. And I have every intention to give her the extra push she needs and watch her fall over the edge.

I grip her hip tightly, so tightly that I know I'll a few finger shaped bruises on her delicate skin as brace myself and start thrusting harder, being sure to hit that spot over and over and adding a rotation of my hips when I'm buried all the way in.

I repeat it once. Hearing her gasp.

Then another time. Feeling her inner muscles clench impossibly thightly around me.

And then, at the third one...

She stiffens beneath me. Her entire body goes rigid. Her nails dig deep into my flesh, so much that I know it will leave red angry marks on my skin, but the gesture only feeds the roaring fire inside me as my attention remains on her.

I catch just a glimpse of her face, but it's enough for me to admire the way her eyebrows furrow, the way her lips part in a breathless scream right before she throws her head back and falls into oblivion. Shattering in a million of pieces as I keep thrusting into her, as deep and hard as I can, drawing everything she has, everything she has been holding. Feeling the first jet of her release spill from deep inside her to paint my lower abdomen, running down our thighs and soaking the sheets beneath us.

Unable to resist, I look down between our bodies and something snaps inside me when I see the hard, thick shaft that is splitting her open glistening with more and more of her juices whenever I pull out of her only to slam back inside.

My inner walls flutter around the shorter end of the toy and I find myself thrusting even harder inside her, feeling each splash of her release on my skin, pulling every drop she has for me while I watch her come, shuddering, screaming, sobbing as her orgasm gives no sign of tapering off.

Instead she cling even harder to me managing to whisper a few words between a breathless moan and a silent scream.

"P-please Alex, _pleasedontstop..._ "

I love the way she moans my name when she is driven by lust like this. And she has nothing to worry about, I have no intention to stop, not since I'm not far behind her, but especially because I want her to give me everything she has, thrusting inside of her until I know it must burn a little, bordering the thin, blurred edge that separates pain from pleasure. But I know she likes it. I can see it. I can _feel_ it, even if not directly as usual...

For a moment I find myself imagining how it would be like. Being completely buried inside her, feel the warmth of her velvety walls clenching and fluttering around me, trying to take me in deeper and keep me there...

"Oh fuck," I curse under my breath as the new pang of arousal that that thought sends right to my core overwhelms me. The pressure building inside of me grows esponentially in a heartbeat, and I find myself thrusting even deeper and harder inside her, driven by something primal, something that isn't even in my nature but feeling every inch of my body screaming to take her. To claim her.

Possessiveness and lust mixed with the infinite sentiment that beats in my heart for the young woman that is writhing in pleasure beneath me is a combination that turns out to be my undoing.

She screams at the harshess with which my hips snap against hers, listening to the wet, slick sounds of our passion mixing in the air with our grunts and moans of pleasure as we collide over and over, and before her first climax can end, another more powerful one wash over her.

Maybe it's exactly this that drags me on the edge. Or maybe it's hearing her scream my name as she ranks her nails down my back while the first jet of the new flood of warmth gushes out of her, or maybe is her breathless, moaned, whispered _"Come with me Alex"_

All I know, is that a heartbeat later the pressure inside me burst, and I fall over the edge with her. I grip her hip tightly, burying myself inside of her to the hilt with one last unforgiving thrust, fluttering around the shorter end inside me and grinding with a broken movement against the base of the shaft to put more pressure on my throbbing clit in the same moment that Piper's hands come down to cup my ass cheeks, pulling me even further against her and keeping me in place, as I come. Just like that. Resting deep inside of her. Groaning against the sweaty skin of her neck and fisting the bedsheets in a powerful grasp with my other hand.

It's pure bliss. Every wave of pleasure that hits me leaves me breathless.

I was more than willing to try this, but to be honest I hadn't imagined that I would have taken so much pleasure in this, yet, there was something in the idea of taking her like this, so fully, so deeply, that was incredibly arousing. So much in fact that it surprises me that I haven't thought about trying this before.

Our joined peak is so intense that seems to last forever, and when the descent begins it is still incredibly powerful.

My thrusts have become uneven, short, frantic, and maybe it's my imagination but I could swear that I can _feel_ her inner muscles fluttering weakly and sending a whisper of what I know must be along the shaft. But again, it's probably just my imagination...

I manage a few more pumps with my hips, feeling Piper's body relax a little at the time as we both come down from our high, riding throught the last pulses of our aftershock, recovering in between pants until I feel her releasing the tight grip she has with her legs around my waist, and I have to use every drop of strength left in me to not collapse right on top of her, feeling my arms exausted, trembling with extertion.

I pull back from her neck just in time to hear her hum of delight as she cups the back of my head, watching her eyes flutter open.

"God Alex... That was..." She pants, stammering, her voice so raspy and deep that doesn't even resemble her own, hearing the heavy note of pure pleasure and awe in her words just like I see it in her bright blue eyes as she continues. "I've never- _God_... Never before... with anyone else. Just you... You're amazing. _Perfect..._ "

Even if all she manages to say between a sip of air and the other are just broken sentences, it is clear what she meant to say, and the light of pure love and adoration shining in her eyes as she looks at me, alone is enough to speak for her.

Surprise doesn't even touch her voice. It is more like she just had the confirmation of what she already suspected, and this, above the familiar fluttering feeling in my chest, it's something that makes me smile a little smugly.

"That good, huh?" I ask with a suggestive lift of my eyebrows. But I don't need an actual answer. The most obvious one is covering my abs and our thighs, soaking the sheets beneath us.

She chuckles, shaking her head in amusement at the answer that I bet she was expecting to hear from me.

"It was very good for me too..." I offer at last, this time with a softer, sincere smile. And she looks immensely pleased by my admission.

"I know... I _felt_ you." She says humming and shuddering in pleasure at the memory, and it is only now that I realize that I'm still buried to the hilt inside of her, but before I can pull out thinking that maybe she is feeling a little of discomfort, she stops me, wrapping her legs around my waist once more, and when she speaks, I notice that her voice has suddenly dropped into a more seductive tone.

"Maybe next time you could take me from behind..."

 _Holy-_ My eyes snaps wide open at the surprise of this suggestion that doesn't fail in sending shivers down my spine and making my body hum with appreciation as a new wave of arousal hits me in my lower abdomen, making me clench tightly around the blunt round end resting inside me.

"Why wait?" I find myself asking through a growl. The words slipping from my lips with nothing but eagerness and desire as I try to pull back. But she stops me.

The return of fire and lust in her eyes is unmistakable, and the traces of the sweet, shy girl that I had first seen with a warm blush on her face when she gave me this _present_ is nowhere to be found. _I think I might have fucked it out of her for the moment._

She doesn't answer me immediately, instead, with impressive agility, she manages to flip the both of us over, so fast that it makes my head spin as she inverts our position so that she is on top, straddling me.

"Because right now, I want to take you for a ride," She answers then, digging her nails in my abs.

And _fuck_. In less than a second she has managed to leave me utterly speechless, wide eyed and horny as hell knowing that she wants to go again like this.

"...and I want you to enjoy the view."

I can't even help the groan that escapes from my throat or the way my core clench tightly when I hear her saying that as she wraps a hand around the slick, glistening shaft between my legs that had slipped out of her in the previous swift movement, before placing the tip against her opening and starting to lower herself onto it...

 _Jesus_... _I always knew that Piper Chapman would be the death of me._

* * *

 **Yes, I've decided to make Piper a squirter. I like to think that she lied that time to Nicky because it would have been too embarassing for her to admit it... Honestly I can't think of anything hotter than Piper releasing her pleasure all over Alex for how skilled she is and mark her as** _ **hers**_ **with that stamp of...** _ **ownership.**_ **Ahem.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone!

Wow! I'm so glad that you have enjoyed the previous chapter, really, thank you so much for all your kind words and support guys :D

Anyway, I'm back with a new chapter for you. It starts where the previous one left and as I had anticipated it is written with Piper's POV. I've also noticed that some of you have asked me about wanting to read this smutty multi chapter story in Alex's POV, so I've decided that next chapter will have hers once again, happy? :) I think it will be the last chapter by the way, probably a little longer and I was considering to also include (among the usual stuff) a first time anal.

So... Yeah, if you are interested in reading _that_ , please let me know. Now I'll leave you to the chapter. It's shorter than the previous one but it was kind of hard for me to focus on these two when my heart and mind are still trying to recover from the latests events of _The 100_... *sigh*

Enjoy

* * *

I have never taken any kind of pleasure in this before.

 _Never._

At first I thought it must have been because maybe there was something _different_ with me. That maybe I wasn't doing it right.

But I was wrong.

The problem wasn't with _me_ after all.

The other few persons I have been intimate with were simply unable to recognize what I needed, to properly listen to my body.

But trying this with Alex...

It doesn't even surprise me that she is a master even when it comes to these kind of toys.

She has spent hours learning, cherishing, _loving_ every inch of my body, memorizing every sensitive spot that can make the fire within me burn so ardently, with such accuracy that I'm sure she could perform the same loving paths even in her sleep.

And, _God._ The things she is capable to make me feel... The reactions she can pull from me...

Everything with her is always amplified. From the feather-light touches and whispered kisses, to the breathtaking, heart-stopping pleasure that washes over me everytime she brings me to my peak, pushing me over the precipice and letting me fall until I shatter, never knowing if I'll ever be able to put the million of pieces back together. But she is always there, always ready to catch me and rebuild me with immense tenderness afterwards.

And I know that the deep connection that we share has no small part in this.

My body might hum loudly in delight during our most intimate moments, but my heart is always singing in bliss whenever I'm with her.

Especially when I look into her eyes and under the thick fog of lust I see the ever flickering flames of love and adoration that makes her emerald lakes look even brighter.

Much like the way she's looking at me right now.

A piercing gaze that I can only return with the same intensity as I bring the tip of the thick shaft to my opening, feeling how warm and slippery it is in my fist, still coated in my pleasure and previous release.

The stretch at my entrance as the widest part of the head pushes inside makes me wince a little despite my best efforts, and of course Alex notices it immediately.

Her hands come to rest on my hips, stilling my movement in the most gentle way and offering a warm comfort, a silent reassurance that makes me relax enough to allow the head to slip inside me along with a couple of inches of the shaft.

It's a tight fit, and after our first heated round I'm feeling very sensitive, but the emptiness that I feel inside me can't be ignored, and the light burn of the stretch only add to the pleasure that brings the glorious sensation of being filled as my inner muscles accept the rest of the shaft in. Like any other time, having Alex only makes me desire to have her more, and I know that I won't be satisfied until my muscles will lose every trace of strength, my bones will turn to jelly and I'll collapse on top of her like the usual sweaty, shuddering mess.

There is more _fullness_ in this, yet much less precision, but that combined with Alex's talent and scorching flames of passion has proved to be incredibly pleasant. Not as much as her touch, of course. Nothing could ever replace it and make me cry out her name till my throat burns like only she and her very, _very_ skilled hands and incredibly talented mouth can do. But I'm still enjoying this, enjoying her, loving the look of pure, burning desire that crosses her gorgeous face and the low, guttural growl that rumbles in her chest when, unable to resist, her gaze shifts between my legs right when the last inch of the shaft slips inside me and a soft moan leaves my lips.

It's a look that alone is enough to make me shudder, and that combined with the new overwhelming fullness inside me makes my inner muscles clench and flutter with need.

My nails dig into her toned stomach, feeling the sheets of muscles there twitch beneath the skin, and I know she is doing everything she can to give me a few seconds to get used to her size in this position and hold back not to thrust inside me.

I can feel her fingers fluttering on my hips, conflicted between gripping harder and lift me to establish a rhythm guiding my movements, and just stay there to offer the silent comfort and reassurance. And for a moment I'm conflicted too. Part of me wants to pin them against the bed above her head while I ride her as hard as I can, but the other one, the part that speaks loudest in my head, is unable to give up to the feeling of her strong, gentle hands on me.

I will never understand how she has the power to make me shiver in delight even with the simplest, more innocent contact. But I shouldn't be surprised anymore. My control is always very thin around her. Inevitably, my body always ends up surrendering willingly at her very first touch, and begging greedily to have more.

"Pipes..." A soft groan escapes from Alex's lips, and for me is clue enough to start moving. After all I have promised her a nice view. And I have every intention to give it to her. I want her to fully enjoy this.

She has been patient enough, and now that my inner muscles have accepted her size I can start to lift off her to test the new position.

I put my hands on her stomach to brace myself, locking eyes with her as I use the muscles of my thighs to lift my body for a couple of inches.

The abundant wetness helps a great deal to make the movement very smooth, allowing me to slid along the thick shaft without too much trouble, and when I return down until my thighs come in contact with Alex's hips and she is resting fully inside me once again...

 _Oh God..._

My mouth falls open, my eyes roll into the back of my head and my nails dig in Alex's tight abs as my hips buck forward of their own will, dragging my hardened clit along her lower abdomen. I barely hear the high moan that escapes from my throat, covered by Alex's own deep groan of approval as her hips jerk up, forcing the shaft even deeper inside me as her hands grip my thighs a little harder, keeping me possessively in place.

"A-Alex..."

I had underestimated how much pleasure I could have taken like this. Not to mention the one that I know Alex receives whenever I push myself down and rotate my hips so that the base of the shaft will come directly in contact with her clit over and over. And now that I know, I'm not sure if I'll be able to resist as long as I first thought I could.

It takes me a moment to recover, but as soon as I start to lift myself once again, the movement results even easier, lighter as Alex's hands guide me gently, making me slid up slowly until only the blunt head is resting inside me and then letting me return down, meeting her hips as she lifts them off the bed to thrust just a little deeper inside me.

It's only a matter of a few moments before we find the perfect rhythm, meeting each other thrusts and moaning in unison every time I buck my hips forward, dragging my hard, swollen clit along her tight stomach and leaving a new, slicker trail of wetness glistening on her perfect ivory skin.

I can feel the flush of heat on my face spreading further down to my neck. My heart pounding harder in my chest, and my breathing becoming more shallow as the pressure inside me grows more and more every time I lower myself onto the thick shaft, accompanied with the feeling of Alex thrusting into me, managing to hit over and over that magic spot on my front wall in the most delicious way.

I try to put myself together and give her the show that I have promised her even if the pleasure that is coursing through my veins and setting every nerve of my body on fire is making it incredibly hard to focus, but all I need to see to find the determination that I need, is the look of pure lust that is covering Alex's face and clouding her usually bright green pools, making them so dark that I can barely distinguish the pupil from the iris as she scans every inch of my body, devouring me with her eyes before her hands come up to feel the rest for themselves, right when I set a new, more confident rhythm.

I brace myself by resting my hands on her chest as I start riding her harder, faster, feeling her shift deeper inside me with each thrust, trying not to lose myself in the sensation of her warm, strong hands stroking my sides, of her fingertips grazing my back, but it is pointless. I have to stiffle a long shaky moan when she cups my breasts, but I can't ignore the round of shivers that runs down my spine, or prevent my hips to buck forward more forcefully when she pinches my stiff nipples between two of her fingers.

Under the look of desire, a small mischievous smirk tugs at the corner of her mouth, showing the obvious satisfaction for all the reactions that she is getting from me. And for how much I find that half grin kind of infuriating sometimes, knowing and envying the fact that she is perfectly capable to keep a great deal of her control intact even in the most arousing circumstances, I can't help but think that it's a smirk that also looks so incredibly sexy. Just like the rest of her.

I let my eyes leave her gorgeous face to trace the strong, proud line of her jaw, going lower to follow the tendons of her elegant neck, noticing the few shining pearls of sweat that are forming on her chest and running down to her tight stomach.

The play of the muscles that I see there, flexing right under her alabaster skin is a sight so delicious that makes my mouth water as my nails dig deeper into her flesh.

"Fuck Pipes..." Her muscles twitch hard and this time, at her groan, I am the one who smirks with satisfaction as her cool demeanour crumbles, hearing her hiss slightly under her breath for the burn of the scratches, but I know that the gesture is arousing her even more given the harsh thrust that follows as her hips jerks up, making me gasp in both surprise and pleasure as she forces the entire length deep inside me till our pelvis meet.

My head falls back, my lips part to let out a soft moan as another wave of pleasure washes over me, so intensely that it leaves me breathless, making my body shudder as it demands for more, feeling my inner muscles burning at the sharp stretch and fluttering around the shaft that is splitting me open.

 _God..._ She feels so good inside me.

I start to move on top of her with even more purpose and her hands return immediately to my hips at the first thrust, guiding my movements and holding me in place just a little longer when I slam down, trying my best to put pressure on her clit whenever I rock my hips forward.

It works, and the proof fills the warm air around us with one of her throaty groans each time I repeat the movement. Her gaze is fixed on me, appreciating the view of my naked body on top of hers, but noticing the thirst in her emerald lakes for something more. The path that she follows become quite familiar as her eyes trace every inch of my exposed body, every curve, with so much intensity that I can almost feel the whisper of a touch against my skin, until she reaches my core, where her gaze lingers for several moments, admiring my parted folds and the ridge of my hard clit, feeling her hands twitching where she is holding me as I notice the way she licks and bites on her lips before swallowing thickly.

It's pretty obvious what she wants. She may not be asking for it, but the signs of what she desires are all over her, and before I can even realize it, my hand has already left her chest, sliding down her abdomen and running up to the inside of my thigh.

"Is this what you want, isn't it?" Pride swells in my chest, because despite the blush that is still warming my cheeks, my voice comes out confident. Steady. And filled with lust. Enjoying the look that appears on Alex's face and the way her beautiful eyes widen when I tease my folds apart, giving her a better view.

"Jesus Piper..." She growls with approval, gripping my hips even tighter before hissing a low, raspy "Yes..."

I know well that doing this will probably force me over the edge much faster, but feeling Alex's eyes on me and seeing them becoming impossibly dark with overwhelming desire, is an incredibly arousing sight. She's always been a generous lover, and knowing how much she enjoys this, it's not something that I can deny. Not to her, not to myself.

Satisfied by her answer, I start circling my clit, slowly, as I keep raising and falling on her lap, impaling myself over and over on the thick shaft resting between her legs, letting her guide the movement with the help on her hands.

The pleasure doubles almost immediately, feeling the spot on my front wall swell and my clit throb with the same need under the pad of my fingers. I try to resist, but there is little I can do to not let my eyes flutter shut or stiffle the long moan that leaves my lips at the almost overwhelming sensation that hits me after just the first couple of tentative strokes.

It's not the first time that I've done this in front of her; sometimes it has been one of her gentle requests, others something that I had started on purpose by myself, and even if it embarassed me a little at first, it was always worth a thousand times the deep, guttural groans of approval that I hear coming from her, or the way she bucks her hips to thrust even harder and deeper inside me like she is doing right now.

Brace myself with only one hand as we collide over and over is proving to be a challenge, especially with the increasing force of Alex's thrusts, but I'm far from complaining when all I can feel is the unmeasurable pleasure and the pressure in my lower abdomen growing with every passing second.

It inevitably makes me speed up the movement of my fingers between my legs and increase our combined rhythm. And before I can even feel the shift, I suddenly realize exactly how close I am to the edge.

And Alex can feel it too. In the way I'm starting to tremble on top of her, breathing more heavily, putting more pressure on her chest with my hand for balance, and noticing how despite the wetness that is coating the toy, thrusting inside me is becoming more difficult for her as much as it is for me to push down when my inner muscles are clenching so tightly and possessively around the thick shaft.

I can barely manage to open my eyes, but when I do, Alex's are there to immediately greet me, filled with so much passion and sentiment that it makes my heart skip a painful beat. And maybe it is exactly that look, with the perfect combination of love and desire, the reassurance that I see reflected in her emerald pools that pushes me over the edge, or maybe it is feeling her hands reach around to cup my ass cheeks, deliberately pulling me down more forcefully so that the shaft shifts right against that magic spot inside me. All I know is that with a few more strokes across my hardened clit and one last thrust, the pressure inside me bursts.

My body goes rigid for a split second.

My lips part.

And then I fall.

Hard.

Unexpectedly fast.

And oh so deliciously.

Bucking my hips forward to take her deeper inside me as I scream, shuddering so hard that I lose my balance, no longer able to keep myself up, and just when I'm about ready to let go and collapse, Alex catches me in her arms just in time, sitting up and pulling me flush against her warm, solid body as I come resting in her lap, releasing my pleasure with a powerful flood of liquid warmth all over her abdomen and thighs with each deep thrust.

"Fuck Pipes..." She growls against my neck and I hold tighter to her, gripping her shoulders, unable to do anything else but feel my body breaking with wave after wave of pure pleasure.

Yet, when I can't help but notice the way she jerks her hips up, the change in her thrusts, that from smooth and regular, have turned into frantic and uneven, and I instantly recognize the need behind them and the demand for more.

I've been so caught by my own pleasure that it's only now that I realize that she isn't far behind me. And now that I know, my new purpose becomes immediately the one to make her reach the peak, focusing in bucking my hips forward so that she can get more pressure where she most needs it.

My thighs are trembling, my muscles burning with exertion, drained from all the strength, but I ignore it all as I keep going, and even if my movements are broken and I'm no longer able to keep them precise as I ride through my climax, the pressure and the rotation of my hips are enough to get what she needed and what I craved so much.

"Oh God, Piper! I-I'm gonna-"

But the rest of her sentence goes lost in the air as she stiffens against me, her hands gripping tightly my ass as she brings me impossibly closer to thrust inside me one last time, as deep as she can, burying her head in the crook of my neck and releasing a deep broken cry against my sweaty skin.

A sob of relief breaks in my throat and white lights explode behind my eyes.

Feeling her come, shuddering in my arms with each wave of pleasure that assaults her, is what makes my orgasm full, complete, and what pushes me right into another powerful one.

I try to move my lips to form Alex's name, but all that comes out from my throat are wordless cries as she holds me in place grinding her clit against the base of the shaft with as much precision as she can in this position, thrusting a few more times inside me and forcing another impressive flood from me, feeling as it runs down our thighs to soak the sheets beneath us.

We hold on for dear life as we ride through the apex in between barely whispered, mumbled words of encouragement and breathless cries until we have given to the other everything we had and start to come back from our high, feeling the last intense waves of our shared pleasure assault us, then turning into weak pulses of aftershock as an exhausted Alex collapse backwards on the bed pulling me along with her and cradling me oh so sweetly in her arms as we recover, lying into a puddle of my release, knowing that I have probably ruined the sheets and that we will need another shower, but unable to care or feel even a bit embarassed about it at the moment as I would usually be.

Everything slows down, returning to it's normal rhythm. From the frantic beats of my heart, to our combined labored breathing, and even through the still thick fog of passion we manage to find the lips of the other to exchange a few lazy kisses.

I'm completely surrounded by her.

And I've never known sweetest bliss.

"You okay kid?" The words are whispered oh so softly and still a little breathlessly against my lips while she nuzzles her nose affectionately on the side of mine.

She is always so loving, so caring with me that it melts my heart everytime she shows this side of her.

Try to form words seems to be still an impossible task for me however, and the only thing I can do to answer her is hum happily, as I snuggle closer to her, stroking her cheek with my thumb and burying my head in the crook of her neck to leave a few kisses there.

Alex's throaty chuckles in response to my gesture and purrs are music to my ears in such a tender moment; a deep sound that reaches deep into my bones to relax the last traces of tension in my exhausted body, and when I feel her arms tightening the hold that she has around me to keep me close, it just makes everything even more perfect.

"I'll take that as a yes." She says then with that familiar, gentle note of amusement in her voice.

At that I pull back from her neck to look into the deep emerald pools I have found myself drowning into since the very first time our gazes met, and I smile at her. Lovingly. Adoringly, as the ability to speak finally returns to me.

"I am... Thank you Al." My tone is light, my voice a little deeper than usual, and the gratefulness behind my words couldn't be more genuine.

When she smiles back at me she knows that I'm not referring just to her concerns about me at the moment. It's about her being so loving and willing to experiment whatever intimate fantasy has been on my mind.

Part of me was afraid that it would have been something out of her comfort zone, instead, trying this with her, turned out to be beyond what I had imagined it would have been like.

"You don't have to thank me kid," She answers through one of her irresistible smiles before continuing, deliberately lowering her tone. "Although, I certainly wouldn't say no if tomorrow you would show me exactly how _grateful_ you are on your hands and knees..." She concludes lifting suggestively her perfectly sculped eyebrows.

Her suggestion, the reminder of the proposition that I have made earlier, and the fact that she clearly is as willing and curious as I am to try such position, is enough to send a round of shivers down my spine that reaches my lower abdomen and makes me clench repeatedly around the thick shaft that is still buried deep inside me.

A moan rumbles in my chest at the sensation, and even if my eyes flutter shut I can perfectly picture the smug smirk that I know is tugging at her rosy lips for my reaction.

My muscles are sore, my body almost completely spent, my mind drifting towards the blissfulness of a much needed rest, yet, even in such conditions, at that suggestion my desire for Alex starts to grow once again, and I can't help but wonder if I'll be able to wait till tomorrow...

I'm pulled out from my thoughts when I feel her shift a little under me, trying to reach a hand between us from behind me, where we are still connected, and I know that she wants to pull out thinking that it must be getting a little uncomfortable for me.

"Mmh, stay..." The mumbled sound of protest and the whispered, gentle request are enough to stop her, and this time I can feel the smile on her lips as she leaves a tender kiss on my forehead before relaxing back once again.

"Alright..."

Maybe I won't be able to go for another round right now, but I definitely want to savour this moment for just a little longer. Enjoying the delicious sensation that her warm, sweaty skin has against mine, and the feeling of her fingertips running slowly up and down my spine in the most tender way while I rest my head between her chest and shoulder, inhaling deeply and humming softly at the intoxicating scent that I find there and that can only be described as _us_.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone!

Ok, so I thought I could include the first time anal in the last chapter but I got a little carried away with the _"take me from behind"_ part so... Yeah, I had to split the chapter in two parts and this is the first one. As you may have noticed this one is already incredibly long, and this is why it took me so long to update. I hate to keep you guys waiting, believe me, but don't worry, if I don't post a chapter is simply because it is not yet ready, not because I have forgotten or anything :)

Thank you for being patient :) I appreciate it, just like all your kind words and support :)

So, to be clear, this is not the last chapter but it contains a first shade of anal anyway. The whole "dildo-anal-deal" will follow on the next chapter.

Oh, one last thing. I have received many requests for different scenes that some of you would like to read, and I want you guys to know that I keep them in consideration :) Maybe I won't be able to insert them in this multi chapter kinky story, but I'll keep them in mind maybe for another one, who knows...

 _ **Warning:**_ contains anal play.

Alex's POV

Enjoy

* * *

I let my eyes leave the printed words in front of me to glance at the digital clock on the stereo for what seems like the tenth time just in the last two minutes. My lips pursed and my eyebrows knitting with a hint of concern when I read the hour. It's been a while since Piper stood from the couch where we were both laying comfortably, simply reading, enjoying the quiet moment, the close proximity of the other and the feeling of her fingers running gently through my hair as I rested my head on her lap, placing a few lingering kisses on my lips and putting her book aside before saying that she was going to take a quick shower.

I was kind of absorbed in my reading, yet, the first suspicious of her having something in mind had raised right at those words and at the particular glint that I saw appear in her endless blue eyes.

Piper is not the kind of person who does something _quickly_ , especially not a shower, and if the way she kept squirming in her seat and failing to keep her eyes on her book wasn't enough to make those supspicious grow a little more, when she hasn't asked me to join her like she usually does, it was like a silent confirmation for me, but I didn't think too much of it.

Now however, almost twenty five minutes later, the words of the book open in front of me are starting to lose sense since I no longer give them the interest and attention that I would usually pay, and after another quick glance to the clock, I decide to close the worn copy of _Les Misérables_ and get up to go search for my disappeared lover.

"Pipes?" I call her as I approach the bedroom, noticing the slit of light coming from under the door, but before I can wait for an answer, I walk in.

Only to stop dead in my tracks for the scene that appears in front of me.

But it isn't the soft orange glow offered by the flickering flames of the candles scattered around the room or the delicate fragrace of musk, black vanilla and passion fruit welcoming me like the gentle blow of a tropical breeze as soon as I pull the door open, that almost make me drop my jaw on the floor, but the display of a very naked blonde sprawled on the bed, propped up on one elbow, wearing nothing but her smooth, creamy skin and an irresistible, seductive smirk on her lips.

"Took you long enough, Al." She says in greetings, definitely pleased by the look of surprise on my face. "I was wondering if you would have come at all..."

But said look is immediately replaced by one of my infamous smirks.

I'm _very_ pleased by how things are turning out, but this doesn't mean that I can't take the occasion to tease her a little first, deliberately lowering my voice into a more husky and deep tone. "I wasn't aware that," I pause, long enough to see her tilt her head on the side in curiosity, locking intensely her eyes with mine with a sense of anticipation and the familiar spark of desire lying in them before I continue. "...I had so many candles."

The response is immediate. And I have to force myself to stiffle the laughter bubbling inside me when I see the look of shock on Piper's face, but unable resist any longer when she narrows her eyes into thin slits and throws me a pillow.

"You ass!"

I catch the pillow in mid air and start laughing even harder at her outburst. The smile tugging at the corner of her mouth though is betraying the pretended angry look that she is throwing at me.

It's kind of adorable actually.

...And fucking sexy at the same time.

"You love my ass..." I reply back with a cocky smirk, briefly arching one of my eyebrows.

This does the trick. Her eyes soften immediately and her entire pose returns as seductive as the lust filled look covering her beautiful young face. "Mmh, that I do." She purrs in appreciation. "Why don't you bring it closer?"

"I'm not sure... The view is pretty nice from here." I answer, but my body is already betraying me, making me take a step away from the door and further into the room without me even realizing it.

"Oh well, but you could do so much more than just look, you know?" She asks, her hand running slowly down her side, caressing the curve of her waist, fingertips grazing the flat of her stomach until she rests it elegantly on the sensual swell of her hip.

A soft groan escapes from my lips, but loud enough for Piper to hear it.

"Come here." Her voice is soft, yet the note of command isn't certainly lost on me. And I can only obey. Captured by the depth of those cerulean lust filled pools.

Our gaze remain fixed as I place the book on the drawer beside the door before making my way towards the bed, stopping in front of it and admiring the gracefulness with which Piper sits up and kneels on the matress to face me.

It is only now that she has shifted in her position that my eyes catch the bright pink object lying on the bed right behind her and I can't help the mischievous smirk that tugs at my lips.

"I thought you were sore..." I say through a soft chuckle as my hands come up to rest on her waist.

She hums softly at the contact, melting against me as she wraps her arms around my shoulders bringing me just a little closer.

"Mh, not sore enough to not feel my desire for you." She replies with a shake of her head.

The sparks that her voice sends through my body, making me tingle in the most sensitive spots has me already incredibly excited, yet I can't help but ask for further reassurance. "You sure Pipes?"

We haven't been particularly rough yesterday, but it was our _first time_ with the toy, and even if it has left us undoubtedly _very_ satisfied, it has also left Piper a bit tender and slightly sore, enough that she - as I had promised she would - had a few troubles walking this morning.

It had been a heated night the previous one, and the evidence are perfectly visible on her smooth, delicate skin. Like the couple of bite marks on her neck and collarbone, or the few fingers-shaped bruises that I notice as my gaze travels lower where my hands are resting and stroking affectionately the light swell of her hips.

Maybe it's the intensity of my look that makes her shiver in my arms, or perhaps the reminder of how possessively I was holding her the previous night while I was coming, burying myself to the hilt, keeping her in place and feeling the powerful jets of her warm release spill from deep inside of her to paint my stomach and run down my thighs...

 _Fuck._ The image is still so fresh in my mind that I can almost relive the same sensations, and suddenly I find myself shifting on the spot as a very familiar throb settles between my legs.

"Do you really need to ask, Alex?" Piper purrs in my ear before nibbing teasingly at the sensitive spot resting right under my jaw as she presses herself further against me.

My eyes flutter shut and I'm unable to contain the low groan that rumbles in my chest to escape from my lips as she starts leaving a trail of wet kisses down my neck.

 _Fuck._ It's hard to forget how quickly she can switch from being cute, shy and innocent to turn into a kinky and horny little thing, yet, she always manages to surprise me in ways that never fail to make my body hum with delight.

"I suppose I don't." I growl at last, pulling back enough so that I can look intensely in her eyes.

The satisfied wide grin on her face is the last thing that I see before I cup her cheek and bring her closer to claim her lips.

The kiss is deep, filled with desire, yet gentle and slow, and she doesn't even try to duel for control, letting me explore her mouth with my tongue and taste the unique sweetness and softness of her lips against mine.

She moans and I swallow greedly that sound, pulling her flush agains me, but when I try to get onto the bed, she pulls back from the kiss much to my disapproval and confusion.

"Uh uh Alex," She says softly clicking her tongue and placing her hands on my chest to stop me. "You're not allowed to get in bed with your clothes on."

I can't help but smirk at her obvious request, feeling as it quickly turns into a full grin when her gaze shifts down my body, lingering for a few more moments on my chest as she bites her bottom lip.

"New rule, huh?" I ask her, pleased to see that she has to blink a few times before she can look up and focus on me, nodding in answer.

If she wants a little control over this, than I'll give it to her. We both know that in just a few minutes she will be begging me and be willing to do whatever I ask her to if I want.

"I kinda like it... We should apply it every time." I suggest through a chuckle, crossing my arms to grip the hem of my tank top.

"Wait." Just when I'm about to remove it, she stops me once again, coming a few inches closer and bringing her hands up to gently take off my glasses, placing a soft kiss on my cheek and another one on the side of my nose.

I have to duck my head when she pulls back, cursing my pale skin as I try to hide the soft blush that I know is spreading across my cheeks, and feeling my heart flutter in my chest at her simple gesture. She is the only one who has this effect on me. Her show of affection and tenderness always make me feel kind of exposed... But surprisingly, never uncomfortable.

"There." She whispers then through one her sweetest smiles, gently placing my glasses on the near nightstand. And the only thing that I need to see to regain my cool demeanour is the hungry look that appears on her face when her gaze shift once again on my chest, expectantly, staring a hole where my breasts are.

The blush vanishes from my face and a confident smirk takes its place as she sits back on her heels to have a better look at me as I take my tank top off in one smooth movement.

Her eyes widen and her lips part ever so slightly to let out a soft groan of appreciation before she traps once again her bottom lip between her teeth.

Even without making a show as I take the rest of my clothes off, Piper seems to enjoy the view very much, looking at me as if she is barely holding back from jumping me and devour me on the spot with every new inch of skin that I reveal under her hungry gaze.

When I am standing completely naked, she doesn't wait a second before pulling me onto the bed and press her lips against mine, happy to reasume the loving, passionate kiss that she had interruped just a minute previous.

I love her eagerness. I love feeling the passion coming off her in waves as she runs her hands all over my body, tracing every curve she comes across, pressing herself further against me, craving for that delicious warmth offered by the skin to skin contact that has the both of us shiver with desire.

It makes me deepen the kiss, and Piper is more than willing to let me control it as she melts against me, moaning in my mouth.

Like any other time, my hands start roaming over her body unable to decide where I want to touch her more, conflicted between all the sweet spots that I know what kind of delicious reactions can pull from her with the right touch and amount of pressure.

And so I start from her back. Running my fingertips down her spine, loving the way she shivers in my arms whenever I come across a sensitive spot, or the way she holds her breath with a sense of anticipation when I follow the curve of her waist to reach her front, cupping her small breasts and teasing the already hard peaks there between my fingers before slowly going lower, past the flat of her stomach, until I finally reach the apex of her thighs, where I'm met with warm liquid silk.

The first tentative contact is enough to force us to break the kiss.

She is soaked.

"Jesus Pipes," I groan against her lips as I explore her velvety folds. "How long have you been like this?"

Her answer comes through a breathless moan as she bucks her hips against my hand to seek more of my slippery touch. "Longer than what I am willing to admit..."

At those words my mind drifts immediately when we were both on the couch reading and she kept squirming in her seat.

"You could have jumped me on the couch, you know?" I ask her with a small mischievous smirk shaping my lips. "I certainly wouldn't have objected..."

"Too little space and too uncomfortable for what I had in mind," She answers, pausing for a second to swallow in an attempt to bring some moisture in her dry throat before continuing, pulling back from my neck to look at me with lust filled eyes. "I knew you would have come find me."

And what a finding it has been, I think to myself and suddenly, I am the one who has to swallow hard as a pang of arousal hits me right in my lower abdomen when I register her other words.

"And what is that you have in mind exactly?" I already suspect what it could be, but I ask it anyway, feeling my heart hammering harder in my chest with anticipation.

She gives me this incredibly dirty look that alone is more than enough to answer my question and that also makes me clench my inner muscle with overwhelming desire.

"Thank you properly in the way I have promised you yesterday..."

All my efforts to try to contain the low dangerous growl rumbling in my chest from escaping are useless.

"Then let's not wait any longer." I reply at last, cupping her jaw and bringing her closer to claim her lips in a deep, hungry kiss which she returns with the same passion, embracing my tongue with hers as her hands start making their way further down my body, enjoying every curve she comes across as I did with her until she finally reaches my core, forcing me to break the kiss to take in a much needed sip of air.

"Mh, apparently I'm not the only one eager to try this, am I?" She purrs against my lips right when she slid her fingers through my slick folds.

She is right. It is undeniable, and the evidence is probably already covering her entire hand. "You have no idea Pipes..." I answer through a groan.

And she really doesn't.

It surprises me, too.

Usually I'm not appealed to positions that don't allow me to see her face, gaze into her lust filled eyes and witness her features contort and then smooth as pleasure washes over her, but there is _something_ in this. And the only idea of taking her in such way is arousing me like I never thought possible. But I suspect that the reason is mostly because of her. Of the effect that she has on me. As it always has been.

Our touch is no longer as exploratory as it was a minute ago. There is a certain purpose in it and a demand for more in the way our bodies move to seek more contact against the other; like the way she tries to rock her hips in an attempt to take me inside whenever I go lower and start pressing lightly against the tight ring of muscles of her entrance with my fingertips, teasing at penetration, or the way I start matching her rhythm when she starts drawing circles over my clit.

The sounds of approval that escape from our lips in between kisses, mix in the air with a note of need that grows louder by the minute.

"Oh Alex..." The desire in her voice whenever she moans never fails in sending sparks of electricity up my spine, and for a moment I imagine hearing her gasping my name in a more pleading way, then screaming it over and over while I grip her hips tightly from behind to thrust harder and deeper insid-

 _Fuck!_ The image that flashes through my mind is so clear and intense that my desire skyrockets. The eagerness inside me takes over in a burst of passion as I deepen the kiss and pull Piper flush against me. But even feeling her like this, for how exciting and glorious it is have her warm, smooth skin pressed against mine, it's not enough to quench my thirst.

I need more.

Much more.

And I'm not the only one.

"Please... Alex..." Once again she calls my name, this time begging me as she whispers against my lips, and it's all I need to hear.

I can feel her litterally _dripping_ into my hand, and without thinking twice about it, I let two of my fingers to push past her entrance.

Except for a small resistance, her abundant wetness makes me slip in without any kind of trouble and when I'm finally inside, her inner muscles hug me so tightly that I can't even move, loving the familiar way her breath catches in her throat at the sensation of being suddenly filled.

She moans. Shuddering against me. Her nails digging into my shoulders, and I'm hoping that the sensation is enough to give her some kind of relief while with my other hand I blindly search for the toy resting beside us on the bedsheets.

Luckily, it's the first thing that my fingers touch, and I wrap my hand around it, hating that I have to break the kiss as I bring the toy between us.

Piper whimpers at the loss of the warmth of my mouth, but as soon as her eyes flutter open and she notices what I'm holding, those sounds of protest turn immediately into moans of anticipation, feeling her clench even more tightly around my fingers as a powerful wave of desire hits her.

It's easy to lose myself in the delicious, welcoming, clinging heat that I find inside of her. She is _so_ warm. And the way her velvety walls flutter around me feels simply amazing. It only makes it even harder to withdraw my hand, and the protests from Piper are clear enough, especially when she deliberately tighten her inner muscles to keep me there, but the promise in my eyes as I look at her is enough to make her relax and soothe the small sob that escapes from her lips at the loss as I pull out leaving her painfully empty.

Without wasting time, I sit back on my heels, dragging the shorter end of the toy through my folds until I'm sure that it is slick enough before bringing it lower to my opening. It takes a couple of thrusts since I'm not yet used to the size, but eventually it slids completely inside.

Piper's eyes are on me for the entire time, looking intently every movement; her hands gripping my thighs and her nails digging lightly in my skin when the blunt rounded end pops inside me, allowing the shaft to rest perfectly in place.

My hand - the one still slick with Piper's sweet juices - wraps around the thick shaft almost automatically giving a few testing pumps to coat it in her wetness and make sure that is resting in place, but the gesture has also a certain effect on Piper, who starts shifting uncomfortably on her spot, trying to press her legs together in an attempt to contain the throb of need that I know she is feeling between them.

The hunger in her look is so intense that is almost paralyzing, and when her eyes continue their travel up to my body it becomes even more powerful, especially when our gazes finally meet, and I notice the flickering flames of love and adoration burning brighter than the ones of desire and need into her endless blue pools.

We lean in at the same time, capturing each other's lips in a kiss that holds immense gentleness but also promises and passion as it inevitably escalates into something more demanding.

It's a dance that we have played many times. And even if the rhythm and the way she moves her hands over my body or duels with my tongue have become quite familiar, it always feels somehow new each time. My body always hums with sparks of pleasure like it did the very first time, but now my heart only beats faster and harder in my chest with the overwhelming sentiment that lives in there for her.

We could go on for hours, but I know that our bodies won't let us. Not like this. The need is too much to be ignored or delayed, and Piper has already been patient enough.

If only I would have known sooner, I think with a note of regret, I would have fucked her senseless until she was completely satisfied and contently spent.

But luckily it's never too late for that. And I have every intention to make that happen tonight.

I pull her closer to me, swallowing her moan of surprise at the sudden, possessive movement, and when she feels the hard shaft pressed against her she shudders with excitement, melting in my arms.

"Alex..." My name escapes once again, this time like a plea in between a few wet kisses, and the edge of disperation in her voice isn't certainly lost on me.

"It's okay babe." I reassure her softly before leaving a trail of kisses along her jaw. "I got you. Now turn over..."

The way she shivers against me and moans at my words makes me clench tightly around the short end of the toy causing the shaft between my legs to twitch.

She obeys more than eagerly, turning around to press her back against my front and then bringing a hand up to cup the back of my neck, tugging gently to pull me down for one more kiss. And how could I ever deny such request? The tenderness of the gesture contrasts just beautifully with our current, incredibly sensual position as I teasingly rock my hips forward to drag the thick shaft resting between us against her backside.

The kiss ends too soon, leaving my lips tingling with the faint taste of her distinctive sweetness as she pulls back, but the way she bends forward to rest on her hands and knees without diverting her gaze from mine is a show so delicious that is more than enough to make up for the loss of the warmth of her mouth.

"Jesus Pipes..." I can't even help the groan that falls from my lips as my hands come up of their own will to rest on the swell of her hips, stroking the soft skin there, following the elegant curves of her waist and then returning down to slowly run my thumbs over the lovely dimples at the base of her spine.

She is _so_ beautiful.

Every inch of her.

It's something that never fails to surprise me as I drink in every detail I come across until my gaze returns lower and I find myself leaning back a little to have an even better look at the mouth-watering prize that is waiting for me between her legs.

Her outer lips are parted.

Rosy.

Swollen.

Completely glistening in her thick slick juices.

And if the sight isn't already enough to make the shaft between my legs twitch repeatedly as my inner muscles clench with desire around the shorter end of the toy resting inside me, when I notice a clear drop of wetness gushing out from her opening and running down her length until it stops right above the exposed, sensitive tip of her clit making it shine like a pearl, it's the last thing that I can take.

I cup her center protectively. Feeling the intensity of the heat emanating from her, the hard, sensitive point of her clit pressed against my palm, and even if the pressure offered by my touch isn't enough to give her the relief that she needs, it earns me a small moan of approval anyway. A soft sound that becomes louder when I start to run my fingers for all her length teasing her folds apart and then returning up to press my fingertips against the tight ring of muscles at her entrance.

Much to Piper's delight, I don't keep her waiting, slipping inside of her in one smooth, gentle thrust and when I notice that she has taken two of my fingers without any problem I decide to add a third one. This time she hisses ever so slightly at the stretch as the widest part of my knuckles push gently forward, but eventually, when I have slid completely in, a loud moan fills the air and she rocks her hips back to try to get me deeper as I hook against her front wall, feeling the sweet spot there already swollen with need.

She is ready.

More than ready.

I can pratically feel her pulsing around me, and it is all I need to feel. I give a couple of slow pumps before, reluctantly, I pull my fingers out, slowly, running soothing circle on her lower back with my other hand when I hear a few whimpers of protests coming from her as she tries to push her hips back, tightening her inner muscles to keep me inside, but the reassurance and the promise in my touch makes her relax and at the same time it makes her shiver with anticipation.

I wrap my hand around the thick shaft standing proudly between my legs and give a few strokes to coat it with even more of her slick juices. I don't think she will have any kind of problem taking me, but I know that she is still slightly sore from last night, and the last thing I want is for her to feel uncomfortable or experience any kind of pain during this.

I place my hand on the inside of her thigh, a wordless request that is immediately answered as she spreads her legs a little further to make some more space for me, and once she is settled comfortably I close the last inches that are separating us. My hands still wrapped around the shaft, keeping the toy in place as I drag the blunt tip through her soaked folds a couple of times, deliberately nudging delicately her clit to enjoy the new rounds of shivers that run up her spine and the breathy moans that escapes from her lips at each repetition before I pull back to line up with her pulsing opening.

I have to keep her still to prevent her from rocking her hips back and take me with one thrust, listening to her whimpers of protest when I don't sink inside of her already.

Even this time, her eagerness doesn't fail in spreading a smirk across my I would have teased her patience for a little longer, but this time, to my immense surprise, I am the one who is the most impatient of the two.

Something about her, about taking her like this, is simply driving me insane.

I start to push, slowly, guiding the shaft inside of her. The widest part of the head catches a little and she tenses for a moment, but a few tender reassuring strokes on her thigh and a small adjustment seem to be more than enough to make her relax once again, enough that at my next gentle thrust the blunt head pops in, earning me a small cry of relief.

I admire with a combination of fascination and growing arousal the way her swollen, rosy outer lips part to accept me in as I push my hips forward, slowly, an inch at the time.

She is tight.

Incredibly so.

It's hard to ignore the part of me that is actually screaming to bury myself inside of her for the rest of the way and start thrusting when my mind goes back to imagine how it would be like feel that silky heat wrapped tightly around me, fluttering with need. But I hold back.

Doesn't matter how much I want to give into temptation. Instead, I focus on Piper, listening closely to her body, giving her all the time she needs to get used to my size in this position, being as gentle and reassuring as I have been last night.

But I don't have to wait for too long. Soon, my thighs press against the back of hers and with one final thrust I look down and realize that I'm already resting all the way deep inside of her.

"Oh God..." The moan comes out strangled from her throat, and even if luckily there isn't the smallest note of pain in it I can't help but ask softly "You okay kid?"

I run my hands up and down her sides in a slow, soothing motions, following the curve of her waist as I fight against myself to keep my hips still.

She nods shakily "God, y-yes..." and when she turns her head to look at me over her shoulder, not only I see the sincerity of her words, but also the thick fog of lust that is already clouding eyes, turning them into a shade of blue so dark that makes them almost look black.

My inner muscles clench in front of this sight, the hold that I have on her waist tightens and my hips buck forward of their own will in an attempt to seek some kind of purchase for my hard clit against the seat of the shaft. But all of this is nothing compared to what I feel spreading inside me when, with those dark eyes remaining fixed on me, and with the most seductive voice I didn't even know she possesed, she whispers a low, breathless "Fuck me, Alex."

 _Jesus._

 _Fucking._

 _Christ._

A low, dangerous growl rumbles in my chest as a warm shiver crawls up my spine.

 _She is going to kill me some day, I swear._ _And her words and those lust filled looks will be more than enough to strike a deadly blow._

Even if she has tried to make it sound like a command, the way she says my name at the end, the light plea in it isn't certainly lost on me. And maybe it's exactly this, the combination of need and vulnerability in her voice that turns out to be my undoing. Whatever it is, it breaks the thick chains of control that I was keeping locked tightly around myself to prevent from start thrusting before she was ready. But this is more than enough consent for me.

She _wants_ me to lose control. _This_ is why she has chosen this position in the first place, so that she would have been more vulnerable, more exposed to me. So that I would have to keep her in place to go deeper and force her to take each one of my thrusts and every single inch of the thick shaft. The only thought makes me impossibly aroused, and now that she is ready I finally can do much more than just imagining it.

I place my hands on her hips and start pumping inside of her. It starts slowly, testing the motion, and once I've seen that the shaft remains perfectly in place even in this position, I start thrusting harder. Faster. And Piper shows her approval with groans and moans that grow in intensity and that fit so well with the slapping sound of my thighs colliding over and over against the back of hers.

She takes me in easily, eagerly, but pulling out is always harder, she is already tightening around me, trying to keep me deep inside her. But I give her something even better than the simple fullness. I grip her hips more tightly, changing the direction and the rhythm of my thrusts, seeking for something, and I know that I have found it in the moment she screams, throwing her head back.

"Oh Fuck! Oh God... Alex! Yes!"

I repeat the movement with a satisfied smirk tugging at my lips as I slam against her front wall, and the result is always the same. Her screams and pants fill the air and I would do _anything_ to see her features contort and then smooth with pleasure, admire the flush on her face spreading further down her neck and chest, see her lips part to release small breathless gasps...

But I can't, so I look at the rest of her body instead. Admiring the way her hair falls like golden strands over her shoulders whenever she throws her head back, the way she fists the sheets in a grip so powerful that her I know the muscles in her forearms must be cramping, and the way her lower back arches to offer herself further to me, as an unconscious invitation to give her everything I have.

And I do.

My thrusts become more confident and I take her harder, deeper, faster, but never overstepping that limit that I have established, mindful of her soreness.

The angle that I have chosen proves to be pleasant for her as much is for me. With each pump of my hips in fact I can't only put pressure right against the sweet spot on her front wall, but I can also feel the seat of the shaft rub against me, making my clit throb with need every time I bury myself deep inside of her. And the deeper I go, the more she likes it, so much that she starts to meet each one of my thrusts, pushing her hips back against me, taking me in to the hilt and adding a sharp rotation.

It's a dirty little trick and I know what she is trying to do. She wants to make me come, wants to _feel me come_ resting deep inside of her before I'm even ready. She is perceptive, and I know that she has probably already noticed how my grip around her hips has become more firm and possessive, or the way my breathing is becoming more shallow with ever passing second. And when she repeats the movement another time, I know that the loud groan that tears from my throat is the confirmation that she needed to hear. My hips jerks forward, trying to put more pressure against my throbbing clit and at the same time forcing more of the thick shaft inside of her, much to Piper's approval, who screams her pleasure to the ceiling.

Part of me wants to punish her for teasing me like that, but apparently my body has other ideas.

I pump my hips even harder and with a sudden surge of strength I wrap my arm around her waist to pull her up, pressing her against me so that I'm spooning her into a sitting position. She yelps at the unexpected change, but the only sounds that leave her lips as she understand my intention are even louder moans of approval as she melts against my front.

"Oh Alex!" She breathes, reaching back to seek some contact with my skin, placing one hand on my thigh while the other finds a place of the back of my neck. The contrast in her touch is enough to send me wild, because while her nails dig deep into the skin of my thigh, the other hand shows nothing but pure gentleness as she slids her fingers through my hair massaging my scalp.

It's a combination that only reiforces what all of this is about; passion and need rolled up and coming out with waves of warmth and deep affection.

When she tugs lightly at the back of my head as if seeking for a consent to bring me closer for a kiss, I can only respond running my hand up to her neck, urging her to turn her head for those last couple of inches. Our lips meet in a deep kiss that, even if it's a little unfocused because of the jolts of my thrusts, it's a connection that we both desire too much to give up.

What a few seconds ago has been a slightly rough treatment, has turned into something much more tender, yet always heated, always keeping that flame that belongs to us in these moments burning ardently.

I stroke her flat abdomen with my other hand, feeling the muscles there twitch under her sweaty skin before continuing my travel up to gently cup one of her breasts.

Try to control the movement of my hips is becoming more difficult with every passing second, and not only because of the new position or because of the first signs of exertion that are making the muscles on my thighs tremble, those meaningless details are ignorable, but the persistent ache between my legs is not, and it is making me pump my hips in a shorter, broken rhythm, feeling the blunt end of the toy resting inside me shifts with each thrusts, hitting that delicious spot on my front wall over and over again as my hardened clit drags in the most perfect way along the base of the shaft.

It's only at this point, only when I feel my inner muscles pulse persistently that I realize how close to the edge I am, and just when realization hits me, Piper breaks the kiss, panting for air and moaning in a way that I recognize all too well.

"G-God, _A-alexplease_... I'm going to- I-I need-"

The broken sentence confirms what I already suspected and she doesn't have to complete it to tell me what she needs. I can feel it. In the way she rocks back against me, trembling, panting and feeling how tightly she is clutching at the shaft every time I push inside.

I don't offer her an answer, I'm too far gone to form one, instead I gather all my forces to focus on the last shred of coordination I have left to bring my hand between her legs and stroke the hard, swollen, twitching bud of her clit.

A wordless scream tears from her throat at the first contact, and even if my touch is broken and frantic across the sensitive bud of nerves, the pressure of my fingers combined with the head of the shaft hitting over and over the sweet spot on her front wall, is more than enough to give her what she needs.

Her entire body goes rigid.

Her inner walls clamp impossibly tightly around me.

And after just another couple of stokes she comes.

Screaming my name so loudly that my ears ring.

Digging her nails into the flesh of my leg so hard that it makes me hiss in pain.

But I love it. And I love all of it even more when the first powerful jet of her release spills from deep inside of her to paint my hand, running down our thighs and soaking the sheets beneath us.

Her orgasm is explosive.

So intense that I can barely hold her up against me as waves of warmth splash all over my hand making my movement even more slippery.

A low growl rumbles deep into my chest at the sensation and something inside me suddenly snaps.

I start fucking her harder through her release, holding her tightly against me, going deeper, wanting to draw every drop she has for me, feeling the whisper of the tugs running along the shaft as her inner muscles flutters over and over around me.

I thought I could handle it. But suddenly the combination of sensations is just too much, overwhelming. My hips find their own rhythm, a selfish rhythm that gives me the pressure I crave for in the most delightful way.

The blunt head of the toy inside me is hooked just so perfectly against my front wall, and with the seat of the shaft rubbing against my throbbig clit, I can't hold back anymore.

Two thrusts.

That's all I need.

I barely find the strength to pump my hips forward one last time, burying myself as deep as I can inside of her, and a split second later I come.

Every muscle in my body tenses and I remain breathless for what seems like an eternity as the first wave of my pleasure hits me with devastating force. My inner walls squeeze down, my eyes flutter shut and I have to bite down of her shoulder to muffle the screams of my pleasure as my body shakes uncontrollably.

In all the blurr and fever of the glorious moment I still somehow been able to keep moving my fingers over her clit, and even if I'm not particularly surprised to feel another jet of warmth gushing out of her as her body convulses a second time and another scream fills the room, it pleases me immensely, and the sensation intensifies my orgasm a thousand times, making it last longer.

The apex of my climax coincide with the beginning of her second one, and we come together.

I ignore the way the muscles in my thighs and ass burn with extertion as I pump into her until neither of the two have nothing left to give, until I feel the last few spurts of her release hit my fingers, the strong contractions of my inner muscles turn into weak pulses around the shorter end of the toy resting inside me, and until the light tugs that I can feel running up along the shaft stop and everything tapers off into aftershock as we start to come down from our shared peak.

"My God, Alex..." Piper is the first to speak in between our pants. Her voice coming out ragged and low after all the screaming, but filled with awe and delightfulness as she hums running her fingers through my hair. A comforting loving touch that fits just so perfectly after our intense round of burning passion.

I can't help but chuckle as I regain my breathing, planting a few soft kisses along her sweaty neck and jaw, listening to her soft purrs of delight.

"Mmh, have I ever told you how amazing you are?"

Seeing her like this is just as gratifying as the powerful release I'm just starting to recover from. She is still wrapped in the afterglow, sounding still intoxicated with the echo of her pleasure, but I know that the things she says are not only guided by simple lust.

"I believe you may have mentioned that once or twice, yes." I answer at last with a heavy note of amusement in my voice. "But you are more than welcome to remember it to me whenever you want kid." I encourage her only half jokingly.

Truth is that hearing her saying that, and knowing that she doesn't mean it exclusively about our sexual performances, makes my heart flutter with sentiment every damn time.

She chuckles along with me and then turns her head as much as she can in this position to look at me with a bright loving smile, sparkling blue eyes and the most flattering shade of pink warming her cheeks.

"You are amazing Alex," She repeats softly stroking the back of my neck. "You are perfect."

 _I'm far from perfect,_ but before I can even open my mouth to protest she continues, her voice lowers of a few tones as she whispers against my lips. "...and I want you again."

To emphasize her words she rocks her hips back and it's only now that I realize that we are still joined, that I'm still completely buried deep inside of her.

A small groan escapes from my lips at the sensation and my eyes flutter shut for a moment and when they open once again, I immediately notice the return of that flame of desire flickering in Piper's endless pools under the love that I always see lying in there.

"You can have me for the whole night babe..." I whisper back brushing my lips against hers, feeling her shiver against me at the sincerity in my voice.

This time she answers me with something even better than words as she tugs gently at the back of my neck, bringing me closer to let our lips close against the ones of the other's in a kiss filled with infinite tenderness and devotion.

It starts so soft and gentle that I feel my chest constrict and my heart ache, ready to burst with sentiment. No one but her has ever been able to have me hot, horny, bothered and driven by lust one minute and manage to turn me into this mushy softy version of myself the next.

She has this power on me that I'll never understand, but it comforts me that on the other hand, I have just an equal powerful effect on her too.

The kiss grows more demanding, less innocent but never losing its softness, and when we break apart for air after a few more minutes I feel my lips tingle at the loss of the warmth of her mouth. The current one isn't exactly the best position for kissing but I'm unable to renounce to the feeling of her soft skin under my lips, so I start leaving a trail of kisses down her neck and spine as I guide her on the bed once again, running my hands over her front and feeling her sudder and moan softly with anticipation at the silent promise that I hold in my touch.

I give our bodies a few more moments to recover from our previous climax as she settles comfortably on the bed resting on her hands and knees just like a few minutes ago.

The thick shaft is still embedded deeply inside of her, still stretching her so deliciously and offering me a view that is nothing less than mouth-watering.

I start thrusting only when I'm sure that she is ready to go, pulling back till just the thick head is resting inside of her and then thrust back in, slowly, listening to the gasped moan of approval that leaves her lips as I fill her completely once again.

This time we takes it much slower than before, despite the desire for more that I can feel burning inside me I know that we are both still a little sensitive, and I take advantage of the occasion to experiment with different directions for my thrusts, to listen even more closely to the sounds she makes like the way her breath catches in her throat whenever I push in a little deeper, of the little shaky gasps that fall from her lips everytime I hit that spot on her front wall with the head of the toy.

After our previous round she feels so well used, the thick shaft splitting her open slides inside very smoothly, yet, whenever I pull out I always find that small resistance as her inner muscles flutter and clench with jealousy, stubbornly trying to keep me there, only to hear her moan more loudly each time I pump inside.

"Oh Alex, so good... S-so _good_. So _full_. _P-pleasemore_..."

I _love_ being able to litterally fuck her ability to talk properly out of her, it makes my chest swell with a strange sense of pride knowing exactly how eloquent she is most of the times, and it only makes me desire to hear those sounds and broken sentences fall from her lips over and over again, mesmerized by her voice just like I'm mesmerized by the rest of her as I let my eyes roam over every inch of creamy skin I can see from this position while I keep fucking her. Slowly. _deeply_.

She looks even more beautiful than a few minutes ago, I think admiring the body in front of me.

The thin layer of sweat is making her skin glow under the flickering flames of the candles scattered around the room and it makes her look even more exquisite, accentuating the curves of her waist, the sensual swell of her hips, showing the light definition of the muscles at each side of her spine every time she arches her back, rocking her hips against me to meet my thrusts.

A low groan rumbles in my chest and I find myself pumping to go just a little deeper, a gesture that earns me a delicious gasp of pleasure.

My gaze continues to travel lower, past the two lovely dimples on her lower back, where my attention is caught by the couple of fingers shaped bruises that I have left on her hips, until my eyes returns on the shaft of the toy that I'm using to fill her over and over, admiring the way it glistens with more of her juices each time I pull out. She is so open, so swollen and she takes me in till the hilt so exquisitely.

I follow the slightly curved line of her spine with my hands, feeling her shudder at the whispered touch of my fingertips the lower I go until my hands settle on the nice swell of her ass, stroking the soft skin and squeezing the hard muscle of her cheek. I'm almost tempted to land a slap there, knowing the high cry that it would earn me, but before I can consider better the idea, she shifts in her position pushing her ass just a little further in the air.

I don't know if it's an invitation or if it's really her need to find a better position, but as soon as that part of her that I have neglected is revealed even better to me, a new need swells inside of me, combined with a strange but powerful sense of possessiveness at the opportunity.

I can hear the way her breath hitches in her throat as I slowly approach that particularly sensitive spot and I know that she has already understood my intention even before I can reach it, but once I do it and I place the pad of my thumb against her other tight opening, the delicate pressure that I apply is enough to make her gasps with a sense of anticipation as she tenses just a little before relaxing back as soon as I start running my thumb back and forth, slowly, coating the tight entrance with the juices of her release that are still covering my entire hand.

She shivers, moans, and this time, when she leans a little more on her arms and rocks her hips back taking me inside to the hilt I know that is a consent, a request for more that she can't vocalize at the moment. But it's more than enough for me.

I know how much she enjoys this, and I would be lying if I said that I don't enjoy doing this just as much. I love it, actually. And I love the reaction that I can pull from her whenever we go this far. It makes the same strange sense of possessiveness flare inside of me every damn time.

I keep thrusting inside of her with precise, slow, long strokes; it's a rhythm that is less needy than before but that by the way she moans and shivers with each pump I know she is finding it just as gratifying, and now that I can combine it with something else, I know she is going to love it even more.

Once I'm sure that she is slick enough I remove my thumb, replacing it with my middle finger. The small change is enough to get her attention and when she turns her head to look at me over her shoulder... There it is. The last consent that I need to see, the loud plea in her dark lust filled eyes that contrasts so perfectly with the adorable shade of pink that is spreading all over her beautiful young face.

We have done this before. Many times. Yet a trace of embarassment is always there to warm her cheeks whevener we do this. It's kind of entertaining actually and the only thought always makes me smile.

I start to press forward and thanks to the extra slickness she is coated in, the first inch of my finger slips inside without meeting any kind of resistance.

But it's not the clinging heat that I find inside of her that has me groan and buck my hips forward to bury more of the shaft into her tight pussy, or the thought of taking her so deeply and intimately that hits me with a powerful wave of arousal in my lower abdomen... It's the look on Piper's face as I slowly and carefully slid in till my first knuckle. The way her eyes roll into the back of her head, the way her mouth falls open as she stops breathing and her face contorts first with a shade of light discomfort but that is immediately replaced by a look of pure bliss as a different kind of pleasure assaults her.

"Oh God... A-Alex-" She sobs quietly, trembling, overwhelmed by the sensations.

"It's okay Pipes," I reassure her, stilling the movement of my hips as I stroke affectionately her lower back with my other hand. "I got you."

At my words she looks back at me with so much trust and sentiment that it makes my heart ache.

Sometimes I wonder if I'll ever be able to vocalize the depth of the sentiment I feel for this young woman. There are times where a simple _I love you_ doesn't seem enough to express what I constantly feel beating in my heart for Piper...

I offer her comfort as she gets accustomed to the new intrusion, and eventually she is the one who pushes back against me, giving her consent and inviting me to reasume the motion of my hips with that simple gesture. And so I do.

I reasume pumping my hips forward, going deep and increasing the rhythm. Sighs of relief and groans of pleasure fall from her lips at each thrust; the deeper I go, the louder they get, alterning between strangled moans and breathless gasps, depending on how much pression I put on her front wall as I slowly start moving my finger in and out of her other tight opening, driving her crazy with desire in a matter of a few short minutes.

And she isn't the only one.

Feel her wrapped so tightly around me, pulsing around me and feeling the shaft move in and out of her through that thin barrier is almost enough to make me lose control, and it certainly doesn't help the fact that just as I manage to slid my finger completely in till my knuckle she starts begging me in between pants.

"Please Alex, please more- I-I n-need _you_."

The need in her voice as she sobs matches the one of her body.

Part of me wants to make her say it, have her ask for it explicitly, but it would be too much for her right now and I can't deny her what she needs, nor I can't deny it to me.

There is no need for me to restrain myself when she is so already so desperate, begging me, willing to take everything I have to give her and then some.

I swallow, thickly. A lame attempt to calm my racing heart and control the excitement that is growing esponentially in me as I stroke the small of her back with my other hand.

"Relax Pipes..." It's all I manage to say. But it's enough. She obeys, melting at the softness in my voice and feeling the tension leave her body as I slowly pull my finger back until is almost completely out before I add another one, pressing against her opening with my index.

I'm grateful that she is she still slick with her juices, it makes the delicate movement of penetrating her even more smooth but especially less uncomfortable for Piper.

She is so relaxed that she accepts the tips of my two fingers inside of her very easily, feeling her tense up just a little when the usual part of my knuckles catches for a moment. She whimpers clenching instinctively around me, but I soothe her quiet sobs with a few sweet reassuring words, stroking her lower back and pumping my hips to give her a pleasant distraction from the hint of discomfort. It works. She relaxes once again, moaning softly as I pump the shaft in and out of her deliberately chosing that particular motion to hit that spot against her front wall, and before we can even realize it I have slid completely in, buried into her tight ass till my knuckles.

"Oh God," She gasps breathlessly. "My God Al... So full. So good." Her voice shakes a little, overwhelmed by the sensations, but she isn't the only one.

"Fuck Pipes," I curse through a low groan before swallowing thickly. "You feel amazing."

And she does. She _really_ does. Clinging heat is litterally all I can feel wrapped around me as her muscles pull tight, trying to milk the shaft buried deeply in her pussy and my fingers in a wordless, yet loud request to start moving.

I don't need anything else.

I start to move my fingers in and out of her just by a few inches while I pump my hips in a more confident rhythm, already feeling the whisper of my climax approaching and wondering for how long I will be able to keep going, only to realize that maybe I won't need to hold back for long given the way Piper is already starting to shake beneath me, meeting my thrusts as her moans keeps growing of intensity.

Those sounds of pleasure feed the fire burning within me, making me clench my jaw as I set an even faster rhythm, slamming more forcefully inside her, making her take every inch of the thick shaft that is already splitting her open, and soon, those sounds turn into authentic cries as she screams her approval, begging me to go faster, deeper, _harder_ calling my name over and over like in a prayer, shamelessly lifting her ass in the air, completely offering herself to me as she leans forward pressing her upper part against the bed, no longer able to keep the rest of her weight on her trembling arms, resting her head against the pillows as she screams her pleasure, and even if her cries come out partially muffled, they are still so loud that I'm surprised the entire building isn't shaking.

"You like this don't you?" I ask unable to resist the temptation seeing her so vulnerable, completely at my mercy. "Being filled in two places at once." To emphasize my words I push my fingers deeper inside of her ass, ripping another scream from her throat.

"God yes! Yes!" She is too far gone to feel embarassed now, too intoxicated by the pleasure coursing through her body. Feeling her clench more tightly around me every time I go to pull out.

She is so near the edge that I know she might fall at any moment now. Yet, it looks like she is holding back.

"I can feel how close you are." I say to her rotating my hips as I slam inside, once again hitting that same sensitive spot. "You are about to come, aren't you?"

And it is only now, only when she sobs a loud _yes_ that I understand what it is that she needs.

"Then do it." I growl trying to push aside my need for a few seconds longer. The words coming out more on instict that anything else. "Come for me Pipes."

That's it.

The permission that even she wasn't aware she needed to hear until this moment; the extra push that combined with my harsh thrusts and with the feeling of my fingers stretching her other opening as I slid more slowly in and out her, sends her flying over the edge.

Her entire body tenses for a heartbeat before she falls.

And then I feel it.

My reward.

The first powerful flood of wetness that gushes out of her and splashes against my lower abdome and thighs soaking even more the already drenched sheets beneath us. Even for her is a pretty fucking impressive amount.

I keep fucking her through her violent contractions for as long as I can but feeling the warm jets of her release spill over and over to paint my skin and run down my thighs is too much.

I stop trying to fight it and let the pressure inside me burst free.

With all the strength I have left I pump my hips forward one last time burying myself inside of her till the hilt.

I come calling her name.

Dragging my throbbing clit along the seat of the shaft and feeling my inner muscles clench over and over around the shorter end of the toy. Grateful that I have her hip to hold into with my free hand because I'm sure that otherwise I would crash right against her back.

It seems to go on forever. Every time that I think my orgasm is tapering off a new wave assaults me just like a new spurt of warmth gushes out of her, until she has given me everything she has and my inner muscles are fluttering weakly with aftershock.

I wait a few more seconds before I decide to pull out of her as gently as I can. The shaft slids out easily as I pull my hips back and a small flood of her wetness follows me, but I'm more concerned about my fingers. Even if her contractions have faded into small occasional twitches she is still tight around me, but a few gentle whispers and comforting strokes are more than enough to distract her and make her relax as I pull out very slowly, soothing the small whimpers that escapes from her lips - more in protest than discomfort - and soon I'm completely out, registering no trace of pain in her.

It is only when I'm sure that she is okay that I allow myself to feel the burning of exertion in my muscle, the way my legs are shake, and when I'm right to the point of thinking that I can't hold myself up anymore, the feeling of Piper's warm solid body pressed against my front as she pulls herself up keeps me in place; and the sweet whispered words of affection that she says in between feather light kisses that she starts leaving in every spot her lips can reach from this position as she slowly turns to face me, bring me back to the world in the most beautiful and gentle way.

"You okay kid?" I manage to ask at last as the ability to talk returns to me. My words are slurred but it is difficult to focus when my ears are still ringing and my head feels incredibly dizzy. For once Piper isn't the one who is having trouble with the recover. But I'm not surprised, this round has been particularly intense.

She chuckles at my question, aware of my still confused state. "I was just asking you the same question Al..."

"I am..." I reassure her, finally feeling a little strength return to me as I open my eyes to look at her. "But I'm more concerned about you. I mean..." I pause thinking about how to put the words together as I remember getting a little carried away. "I've been a little rough... I didn't hurt you, did I?" I ask with a hint of panic in my voice. But it's a fear that she soothe immediately shaking her head and smiling reassuringly at me as she cups my cheeks.

"You didn't hurt me Alex. You did everything I wanted. You were wonderful... And I'm feeling simply amazing."

This time I'm the one who chuckles as a small blush creeps up her cheeks and I can pratically hear what she is thinking before she actually asks it.

"Do you think we could..." Her voice trails off as she diverts her gaze for a moment.

"I mean if you feel like-"

"-going again?" I conclude for her lifting suggestively my eyebrows. I'm still recovering, but I already know that in a few minutes I'll be more than ready for a third round. "I told you kid, we can go on for _all_ night if you want."

"N-no. I mean y-yes... I-I mean-" She shakes her head, groaning in frustration and I'm a little confused, but witnessing a rambling Piper is always an incredibly entertaining sight that makes me grin every time. "I was going to suggest..." She continues then before biting her lower lip and looking up at me with a furious blush covering her beautiful young face. "...there is something I think I would like to try with you and this new toy, Al."

The bright blush that is even deepening and spreading down her neck as she bites her lower lip should be enough to make me understand what she is refering to, but when her gaze shifts to look at my hand - the one that has just been inside of her - resting near her backside, my eyes widen as realization about what she would like to try sinks into me.

"Oh..."

She nods biting her bottom lip. "I mean I would never ask- we don't hav-" But before she can conclude I lean in to press my lips against hers in a tender kiss, silencing her doubt.

"We will." I whisper at last as I pull back, trying not to appear too eager at the idea, but I know that the mix of excitement and nervousness is showing all over my face despite my best efforts. "As long as you want and feel ready for it." I say with a more serious but always light and reassuring tone.

"I... I think am..." She answers and I see the sincerity of her words in her eyes. "But are _you_ sure Al?" She asks still somehow shyly for futher confirmation but noticing the way her eyes have widened with excitement despite the blush of embarassment that is still warming her cheeks.

"I would experiment _everything_ with you Piper." I admit sincerely with a nod, and this earns me that particular adorable, timid smile that she reserves only for me. "Just give me a minute to clean up a little, okay? I'll be back soon." I promise giving her as she gives me a few more kisses before I get up and head towards the bathroom with my heart already starting to race with a sense of anticipation in my chest.

 _Maybe we will really go on for the entire night,_ I think trying to contain my smile as an old pleasant, delicious hint of nervousness settles in my stomach.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi there!

I'm back with the last chapter ready for you guys :) Yes, it is the last, I know... But like I had anticipated, my intent since the beginning was to write no more than 4-5 smutty chapters. I have received a few more requests about scenes you would like to read, and I want you to know that even if I haven't inserted them in this particular story I still keep them in consideration :) Right now I feel like I need a break from Vauseman stuff, but who knows...

Anyway, before I leave you to the chapter I would like to say a huge thank you to all those who have followed favorited and especially to the ones who have taken a few minutes to leave their thoughts. Thank you so much, all your kind words made me smile :)

Now here you go with the chapter! It's very vanilla with a shade of a possessive Alex.

 **Warning:** contains anal sex.

Alex's POV

Enjoy

* * *

When I come out from the bathroom she is still there waiting patiently for me, lying on the side of the bed that is still relatively dry and playing absently with the corner of one of the pillows. Her head snaps up as soon as she hears the door open, and the strangely pleasant, fluttering feeling of mild nervousness and excitement that I have managed to put under control in the couple of minutes I have spent in the bathroom to freshen up a bit, returns with a vengeance in the moment her gaze locks with mine and I see the same mixed feelings that I am experiencing reflected also into those deep blue lakes.

I smile softly at her and she returns it with just as much sentiment, noticing the way her shoulders slump a little as she relaxes seeming to breathe more easily.

"Everything okay kid?" I ask her as I take the last couple of steps to reach the bed.

Her eyes soften at my question and the smile on her face turns into the same loving one that she reserves only for me.

"Yes," She nods reassuring. "Just a little nervous I think." The sincere admission pleases me immensely; there is nothing more important for me than her being honest with me about how she feels. And even if most of the times I can perfectly read every sentiment and emotion that crosses her face, it is still a relief to know that she has no problem to speak to me the truth that rests in her eyes.

The air around us is not tense but the small chuckle that leaves my lips manages to make it even lighter and more relaxed.

"I'm a little nervous too." I admit at last just as sincerely as I get into the bed.

Piper sits up too taking the occasion to rest her hands on my thighs, absently starting to draw casual patterns with her fingertips as we kneel in front of each other, close enough to share the same air and the comforting warmth of our bodies.

"Have you..." I begin, then pause, swallowing hard and trying to make it seem subtle in an attempt to ignore the sudden, rare flare of jealously that I can feel rising from the pit of my stomach as I think about what I am going to ask her. "...ever tried this before?"

She blushes. A flattering shade of pink warms her cheeks, but despite the drop of embarrassment, she doesn't divert her gaze. On the contrary, her eyes remain fixed on me as she shakes her head.

"No," She answers somehow shyly, and I can feel the last traces of tension leave my body as she continues. "I've... never trusted anyone before to feel comfortable enough to do this."

A small pause follows as she locks her eyes with mine even more intensely. "Never _loved_ anyone so much to share such a deep level of _intimacy_." My heart jumps and flutters in my chest at this confession and when her hand comes up to cup my jaw I think I may have suddenly forgotten how to breathe as she looks at me with clear blue eyes sparkling with infinite adoration. "Only you, Alex." A sudden warmth spreads through my body and I'm afraid that my heart might actually burst out of my chest for how much I can feel it swelling with sentiment for the beautiful young woman in front of me.

"This is why I'm not afraid about trying this with you." She concludes letting her hands slid down to rest on the side of my neck, gently stroking my nape with her fingertips as she comes just a little closer.

For some reason, knowing that she is new to this - as I secretly hoped - makes me feel relieved in ways that I wasn't expecting, and I can't help the strange sense of pride that is swelling inside me and that makes me stand just a little taller as I think about her wanting to share such an intimate act with me.

Knowing that I'll be the first for her for the second time makes my heart jump with excitement and my core clench with overwhelming desire.

I swallow thickly, trying unsuccessfully to control my breathing and slow down my racing heart, completely at a loss of words after her warm confession and feeling suddenly both euphoric but still somehow nervous.

"I want to do it Piper." I confirm after a long calming breath when words finally return to me, ignoring the storm of emotions going on inside me for a moment as I look at her closely, searching for the minimal trace of doubt. Proud to hear my voice coming out softly yet steady and confident as I speak. "But I want you to be completely sure about this before we go any further."

I rather be annoying and ask her the same question a thousand times if necessary than risk, in our eagerness, to do something she isn't _completely_ ready for. The last thing I want is for Piper to regret this after a rushed decision. And I love her too much not to take in consideration every aspect. But as I look at her, I see no sign of uncertainty or hesitancy on her face, just the reassuring warmth of a tender smile that reaches her eyes as she answers me.

"You are always so caring and considerate Alex." She says oh so softly, her words filled with so much adoration that it melts me from the inside. "How could I not want to try this _with you_?"

She isn't looking for an answer, her question implies everything I needed to know and her smiling eyes tells me all the rest as she looks lovingly, dreamly at me.

She trusts me.

She _loves_ me.

And she really wants to do this with _me_.

It's all the consent that I need and more.

"I'll be gentle," I state seriously, yet gently as I cup her cheek and look right into those deep cerulean lakes wanting for her to see the sincerity of my words. "I promise."

"You don't have to tell me Alex." She reassures me with the same loving smile. "I know you will." There is no sign of doubt in her voice, or of nervousness in her look, but just immense affection as she traces the side of my face with her fingertips before leaning in to kiss me once. Softly.

Then another time.

And by the third time I can feel the tension in my shoulders melting away as I start to kiss her back with just the same tenderness.

It is slow. Gentle. And we keep it just like that, ignoring for once the persistent demand for more that our bodies desire, and just enjoying the simple moment as I pull her closer to me before lying us both on the bed. We roll over a few times in between kisses and giggles as I deliberately start running my hands on the spots where I know she tickles, making her squirm and squeal in that adorable way she always does when I poke her teasingly between her ribs.

It is playful. It is light, and exactly what we need to relax a little more knowing that what will follow will take patience and carefulness.

I manage to pin her beneath me without any effort, suspecting that she let me win the playful struggle on purpose - if the grin that I see on her face as I pull back from a kiss is any indication - knowing how much of a bottom she is. But that's okay. I _love_ having her at my mercy, see her writhing in pleasure under me... And this is exactly how we are going to do this. Much to my delight Piper agrees eagerly when I ask her, feeling a new wave of excitement assaults me at the idea.

"You know," I ask her settling more comfortably on top of her and feeling the hard, thick shaft of the toy bobbing between my legs as in a reminder. "I think we are going to need a little help babe." Her gaze follows mine between our bodies and she understands immediately to what I am referring to.

She is still wet and covered in her previous release but I know we will need some extra _slickness_ for this.

"Don't worry," She says through a timid smile, tilting her chin towards the nightstand. "I think we have this part already covered."

It is only now that I remember about the small bottle of lube that I have found in the box with the toy the previous night, and I can't help the suspicious smirk that tugs at my lips as the thought that she may have planned this ahead crosses my mind. Yet, the look of innocence on her face tells me the opposite instead, and I don't know which of the two ideas arouses me more; if her planning this all along, or asking for it spontaneously, still a little intoxicated by lust.

Whatever the answer is, it doesn't matter now. The only thing that matters is that we are both willing and excited to do this.

I lean in and kiss her softly on her cheek before reluctantly pulling back from her comforting embrace to open the near drawer and pull out a small black bottle.

"Piña Colada, huh?" I ask her with an amused arched brow after having examined the label.

She blushes. "It was that or strawberry, and I thought that this one would have been more... Exotic." She stammers in the most adorable way making me chuckle.

"Oh, I agree." I reassure her throwing her a wink as I flip the top of the bottle open to squeeze a small amount of the gel into my palm. It smells really good actually, and when I test some of it on my fingertips I'm very pleased by the smooth, silky sensation.

I never had to use such things before, but it's something that I actually take pride in since I never needed this kind of _help_. No even with toys. But this time is different.

I sit back on my heels as I wrap my fist around the thick shaft standing proudly between my legs, strarting to stroke the entire length, coating it completely, from the base till the tip, slowing down the movement when I glance up and notice the intensity with which Piper is looking at me. Her eyes have widened and turned a few shades darker with desire. Her bottom lip is taken hostage between her teeth, and it isn't certainly lost on me the way she has started to squirm, trying to make it look subtle as she shifts on the spot closing slightly her legs to find some kind of relief.

It's a delicious sight.

But what pleases me the most is that she is looking at _me_ , at my naked body, my breasts, my lightly defined abs, taking in every detail she comes across as she scans accurately every inch of exposed skin her eyes can reach, licking her lips in appreciation, and only at last, after she has admired me like a statue she allows her gaze to rest between my legs where I am still stroking the long, thick shaft of the toy.

The soft groan that falls from her lips sends a shiver down my spine and spreads a smirk across my face.

"What do you think?" I ask deliberately lowering my tone into a more seductive one, glancing briefly down between my legs before locking eyes with Piper as I continue. "You think you'll be able to take it all, Pipes?" To emphasize my words I give a suggestive squeeze at the shaft, watching with the same barely contained, satisfied smirk how her eyes widen just a little more as if suddenly realizing that she won't be taking me in the usual place.

 _But it's not fear the one in her eyes..._

I watch her swallow. Hard. Before she answers through a soft groan. "Only one way to find out."

 _It's excitement._

 _Eagerness._

Before I can even realize it, with a confident tug at my free hand she pulls me down on top of her.

"Eager, are we?" I ask through a pleased grin just an inch away from her lips as I settle more comfortably between her parted legs.

"For you? Always Alex." She doesn't deny it, and the admission only manages to make me shudder with desire, feeling my heart fluttering wildly in my chest when she drags a hand through my hair, cupping the back of my neck to bring me closer for those last millimeters.

The kiss is sweet, definitely less innocent than before, guided by a growing need that matches the one of our exploring hands. But it's perfect.

The way she clings to me, caressing every part of me she can reach with the perfect combination of passion and tenderness never fails to make my body hums with delight as my heart flutters with infinite sentiment in my chest. All I can do is return the gestures, hoping that my touch and kisses have just the same effect on her. And they do. Whenever I come across a particularly sensitive spot she shivers against me, moaning in my mouth, pushing herself further against me as in an invitation and silent request for more.

And how could I ever deny her anything... Especially when she has just wrapped a leg around my waist to bring me closer, running her foot on the back of my thigh while lifting her hips in an attempt to search for some kind of purchase.

I allow my hand to go lower, past her flat abdomen, feeling the muscles there twitch with a sense of anticipation, but just when I'm about to graze my fingertips over her core, already feeling the incredibly inviting warmth emanating from her, I stop, surprising her when I grip her leg and place it over my shoulder so that she is even more exposed, more _open_ for me.

And she is.

My hand returns down and...

 _God_... She _really_ is.

I can't even help the low growl that escapes from my throat when I run my fingers through her smooth, silky folds.

She is so warm. So swollen. So _ready_.

I hear the way her breath hitches in her throat at the first contact, watching how her eyes darken with even more desire before fluttering shut, rolling into the back of her head as a long moan slips from her lips in the moment I start circling the little bud of her clit.

She is still aroused from before, her clit impossibly hard, _pulsing_ with need under my fingertips. And _Fuck_... She is _so_ wet. So deliciously wet...

Her juices so thick and slick that as soon as I go just a little lower two of my fingers push past her entrance and slip right inside of her without me even meaning to. But I certainly don't mind when suddenly all I feel surrounding me is tight clinging heat. And of course, Piper doesn't protest at the sudden intrusion either. On the contrary.

She gasps, gripping my arms and digging her nails in my skin, but the sensation only arouses me more causing me to smirk even wider when I feel her fluttering and clenching around me as she whimpers, trying to keep me there when I move with every intention to pull out.

It's hard give up the glorious sensation of her tight velvety walls hugging me, but most of all is even harder to deny this to her when I see the look of desire and need all over her face.

"Don't worry kid," I whisper softly in ressurance. "Once I'm _inside you_ I'll have my hand free to take care of your tight pussy too."

I don't know if it is the dirty talk, the way I have stressed the word _inside_ , or the promise in my voice. Whatever it is, it's enough to make her relax and allow me to pull out of her, listening closely how the small whimpers of protest that she lets slip from her lips at the loss of my touch turn into a light gasp and then into a moan as I go lower to place my fingertip against her other opening, slowly starting to push inside of her.

Thanks to the extra slickness of the lube mixed with the unique one of her sweet juices, slip inside is even easier this time, but I suspect that the reason because she accepts me in so easily in just one smooth thrust is because she is still stretched open from our previous round.

I don't even have to wait for her to get accustomed to the new intrusion, and as soon as I notice the request for more that Piper's body is silently begging me for as she tries to lift her hips to take me in deeper and deliberately squeezing around me, I decided to add a second finger, pulling out until only the tip is resting inside of her before starting to push past the tight ring of muscles.

A sharp cry falls from Piper's lips as I sink fully inside of her, but it's a scream of pleasure that contrasts just perfectly with the bright pink flush that is covering her face and spreading further down her neck.

I love seeing her like this.

All flustered and hot. Torn between the arousal and desire in her body, and the shade of embarassment in her mind.

I move inside of her giving a first tentative thrust and...

"Oh God..." The moan falls breathlessly from her lips in the same moment a low growl rumbles in my chest at the sensation.

She is so tight. So warm. Yet my fingers slid in and out of her so easily.

"You feel amazing Pipes," The words come out without me almost even realizing it, too enamored by the look on her beautiful young face, the way her lips part, or the way she tilts her head back exposing the delicious column of her throat. "And I think you are ready for more."

"Please Alex," The plea in her soft voice matches the one in her endless, now dark blue eyes. "I want to take you." She breathes out, deliberately clenching around me. " _All of you_."

 _Fuck._

That's it.

The same strings that each one of her beautiful reactions have touched inside me till now, suddenly snap after hearing her say that.

It won't be exactly _me_ that she will be taking, but the effect that her words have on me is undeniable. My desire skyrocket and a low growl escapes from my throat making Piper shiver under me.

I start to pull out of her, not surprised to hear her usual whimpers of protest, but a few reassuring words and gentle strokes are more than enough to make her relax with the promise for more that will come soon.

I help her into the most comfortable position, fixing a few pillows behind her before gripping even her other leg and placing it over my shoulder, leaving her completely open to me. A position that I certainly wouldn't mind trying again.

"This is going to take a few minutes." I remind her, knowing perfectly well how eager she is. She nods in understanding, blue eyes fixed with mine as she swallows thickly. I can see that she is suddenly feeling a little nervous once again, but not hesitant or afraid. The sign of eagerness and desire are all over her; the more heavy breathing, the deepening flush of heat on her face and collarbone, are all signs that tell me exactly how much she wants this. And for how enjoyable it is seeing her like this - unable to mask the small smirk that tugs at the corner of my mouth - I don't want her to feel too embarassed.

"Just relax kid," I invite her, my voice soft, barely above a whisper, feeling incredibly pleased that it's pratically all she needs to hear to finally see the few traces of tension leave her muscles as she slowly goes limp under me taking in slow steady breaths. "Good girl," I praise her with a loving smile. "I'll go very slow, okay? You just tell me if anything hurts."

"I will." She reassures me with a nod, her eyes never leaving mine and allowing me to read the _"but there won't be any need"_ in them that she has left out. I can only smile even more softly at her before lowering my hand between my legs to fist the base of the stiff waiting shaft there.

It feels incredibly slick in my hand, slippery as I give a couple of testing strokes, yet even if it is coated in more than enough wetness, I can't help but run the blunt tip of the toy through her soaked folds, teasingly, nudging her clit and loving the way her breath catches in her throat before she lets out a shaky needy moan.

I repeat the motion a few more times, unable to resist to those sweet noises or the way she tries to lift her hips to seek more contact before I slid further down, resisting the almost overwhelming temptation to bury myself into her tight pussy and give a couple of thrusts, knowing that I won't be able to stop in this position. So I just go further down until the tip is resting just a few millimeters from her other opening. The near contact is enough to make her shiver with anticipation, noticing the way her eyes widen even if just a little as they lock immediately with mine.

I'm just going to remember her to relax once again when a better idea that will help her doing just that crosses my mind.

"Touch youself Pipes."

The sudden suggestion surprises her, and it certainly doesn't fail in deepening the blush that is already warming her cheeks. But she accepts the invitation. Quite eagerly in fact. Her eyes fixed with mine for the entire time as she lowers her hand deliberately slowly.

It will give her a nice distraction as I slowly work the blunt head inside of her, and it will also offer a great view for me.

I divert my gaze from hers only to look down between us when she reaches her center, unable to resist, and I have to stiffle a groan in front of the beautiful sight that my eyes meet, but I can't prevent my core from clenching repeatedly around the shorter end of the toy resting inside me, with a combination of jealously and need in the moment she starts drawing slow circles on the hard ridge of her clit.

At a loss of words for the exquisite view and wanting to offer a further reassurance, I lean in to claim her lips in a soft, gentle kiss that is immediately returned as she runs a hand through my hair bringing me even closer.

The kiss certainly helps her relax more and I take the occasion to fold my hand once again around the shaft of the toy between my legs.

She doesn't flinch, doesn't even tense a little as I line up with her other opening.

She shivers however, oh so deliciously, releasing a small moan into my mouth in the moment I start to press forward. Slowly. Carefully. Guiding the movement with the help of my hand.

The slickness provided by the lube makes me extra careful knowing that I could actually just push inside of her with probably just a couple of thrusts since I have prepared her earlier, but I know that I would only end up hurting her, and this is the last thing I want. I just press forward very slowly, gently, careful not to put enough force to immediately push inside of her.

The first few _thrusts_ are just to test how far I can go without causing her pain as I apply more and more pressure against her tight opening. A few noises, especially one of disappointment, reach my ears when I don't sink immediately inside of her, but this only encourages me to keep going, so I press forward a little more, meeting no kind of resistance and confident that she is ready to take more.

I break the kiss, reluctantly, only so that I can take a better look at her and see if any kind of discomfort crosses her beautiful face as I keep going. After all, this is one of the reasons because I decided this position in the first place.

A wave of relief washes over me when I see that the only thing visible on her face when I pull back is pure need and consent to continue. It makes me more confident in my movement, and just at my next thrust I can feel the tip stretching her opening a little more, slowly, allowing me to press further, until finally, after applying just a little more pressure, the blunt head pushes past her entrance.

A sharp cry fills the air as she throws her head back, gripping tightly on my arms, and for a moment I fear that I might have gone too far and hurt her, stilling my movement immediately.

But my concerns are instantly soothed. Luckily there is no trace of pain on her face, and the loud cry is just the result for the sudden sensation of _fullness_ at the new intrusion.

"You okay kid?" I can't help but ask for further confirmation, feeling the last of my worries dissipate in the moment she nods at me, shakily.

"Yes..." She answers through a whisper in between shuddering, calming breaths. "Don't worry. I-I just need a minute I think."

"Of course," I reassure her softly managing to reach out with my other hand to move aside a sweaty lock of golden hair from her face. "As long as you need babe."

She appreciates the small, tender gesture and the softness in my voice, feeling her relax more and more under me as she slowly gets used to the new fullness inside of her.

Despite the tightness that I can _feel_ wrapped around the tip of the toy, there is no resistance. Her muscles are loosing some of the tension and she is slowly welcoming me inside, feeling the shaft slips in a little further thanks to the lubricant, but I have to stop myself, resisting the temptation to rock my hips forward and bury some more of the shaft inside of her before she is even ready. So I remain perfectly still, listening to her breathing slowly returning to a normal rhythm.

It is only when she raises her gaze to meet mine and I see the silent request and permission in her eyes that I allow myself to continue, as slowly and gently as I can, slipping in by a few more millimeters.

Piper's lips part letting out a silent gasp, eyes locked with mine, dark and glossy with desire, with the same distinctive flickering flame of affection burning in them that makes my heart clench almost painfully with the same sentiment.

She is so beautiful, I can't help but think as my eyes examine every inch of her young face, admiring the flattering blush that begins from the points of her cheeks and spreads further down, warming her sensual neck and collarbone until it fades on her chest.

My eyes follow the familiar path, already transfixed by smooth creamy skin, by the light swell of her small breasts and the hard peaks standing proudly there, until I reach her flat stomach. I can see the muscles there twitch with each breath she takes in, but for how exquisite the sight is, my attention is attracted lower, right between our almost pressed bodies by something even more delightful.

Watch Piper touch herself is probably one of the most arousing and favourite things in the world for me. The innocent look on her beautiful young face combined with the flames of lust flickering in her blue eyes always makes me feel _things_ that my body has never experienced before with anyone else. But right now, for how much a part of me wants to simply enjoy the view, I can't suppress the must stronger desire that I feel growing inside me to replace her fingers with mine and admire the different ways she reacts to my touch.

I take just a few more moments longer to consider the idea, biting my bottom lip in contemplation, but the temptation is too strong, so I just give in.

"Here," I say through a voice so deep and husky that I barely recognize as my own as I shift a little in my position and let go of the hold that I have around the base of the shaft to place my hand above hers. "I have made you a promise before, haven't I?" I ask her, smirking in satisfaction when she hums softly and shivers beneath me, moving her hand aside, eagerly letting me take over and continue with the slow accurate strokes across the sensitive little bud of her clit.

My touch has its certain effect of her, like it always has, yet this time, as her eyes flutter shut and roll into the back of her head, it seems like it is even more amplified. And the loud moan that follows accompanied with a new round of shivers crawling up her spine in the moment I trap her clit between my fingers to gently milk the swollen little shaft, proves me right.

Taking her from behind like this is having her even more turned on than what I had imagined.

And I couldn't be more pleased about it.

I keep touching her, providing the distraction she needs as I rock my hips forward to bury another millimeter of the shaft inside of her, reminding myself to keep my touch not too propuseful, making sure to put enough pressure on her clit to have her crave for more but not enough to make her approach the edge before I'm at least resting completely inside of her.

I keep each small thrust agonizingly slow until I'm not sure that she can take more without feeling discomfort, and when I feel confident enough, seeing no signs of pain on her face, I allow myself to pull out a little more and go in just a little deeper.

The moans that falls from her lips and the way she shudders under me tell me exactly how much she appreciates the slight change of pace and depth.

She is tight. But luckily she is relaxed enough to welcome me inside with only a minimal resistance that with the help of the lubricant and a bit of patience as she slowly becomes more accustomed to my size, gets reduced even more.

I could watch her for entire hours. Completely mesmerized by all the small expressions that cross her face, from the subtle twitch of her eyebrow and the way her lips part to let out light moans and gasps whenever I rock my hips forward, to the way her abdominal muscles ripple with each breath she takes in.

My gaze keeps shifting between her beautiful face and the sight between our bodies, not knowing which one I'm loving the most. The look on her face and the combination of emotions that I can read there makes my heart race and flutter wildly in my chest, while the view I'm meet with whenever I look down between our bodies is nothing less than breathtaking and probably one of the most erotic ones I've ever seen.

A low growl rumbles in my chest in front of this vision, and for just a second, I let the excitement restrained in my body to have the better on my control. My hips jerk forward of their own will, maybe seeking purchase against my throbbing clit along the base of the shaft, or maybe in a more unconscious desire to be completely buried inside of her, whatever it is, I regret it as soon as I register the movement and before I can even hear Piper's whimper and notice the way she winces and hisses as her hand shoots instinctively up to rest at the center of my chest, trying to push me away and halting my movement even though I have already stopped.

Concern rises inside me and I chastise myself for not being more careful. "Fuck, I'm sorry Pipes..." I whisper through a wince of my own, offering her a sincere apologetic look.

" 's okay." She slurs, a small reassuring smile tugging at her lips as she tries to catch her breath.

She knows that it wasn't intentional, but unfortunately the little _accident_ has been enough to make her tense up once again, and this time I know that even if my hand will help, it won't be enough to make her relax like I need her to, but this doesn't stop me from reasuming the movement of my fingers over her clit as I give her a few more moments to recover.

The first couple of tentative strokes are enough to make her moan, the hand pressed tightly against the center of my chest relaxes, sliding up to my collarbone and neck until she reaches the back of my head, tangling her fingers in my hair before giving a tentative tug. The invitation is pretty clear, but I certainly appreciate it all the more when she diverts her gaze for a moment to look down at my slightly parted lips while licking hers.

The "please" that I read in her big, clear blue eyes when they lock again with mine is what makes me give in the most.

I can never resist her. Not for too long. And I have no reason to.

I shift a little in my position, supporting most of my weight on one arm as I lean forward for the rest of the way. It's a little uncomfortable, but I actually couldn't care less at the moment, because as soon as our lips meet in a sweet, gentle kiss, the light discomfort of the position is suddenly the furthest thing from my mind.

All I can feel is the warmth of her mouth, the passionate, yet loving and gentle embrace of our tongues, the sweet taste of her lips and the simple, but always glorious feeling of our bodies resting so close, practically pressed together.

We melts against each other, and once I reasume touching her, drawing small circles across the hard slippery little bud of nerves between her legs, she melts even more, feeling all her muscles lose tension and allowing me to reasume with slow gentle thrusts of my hips.

Several minutes pass, but honestly, I don't even realize it. Time doesn't even seem to exist when all I can feel is her.

I'm so consumed by all the sensations wrapped around me that if it wasn't for the fact that after a few more minutes Piper breaks the kiss in a sudden, desperate need of air, I would have probably continued till my lungs were screaming and I was feeling light headed.

The first thing that I feel beside the confusion at her unexpected decision to pull away, is the same concern rising from the pit of my stomach, as the thought that maybe I have been a little too rough assaults me once again. It takes me a moment to regain control of the rest of myself, but when I do, one of the first things that I register, is the feeling of my hips pressed right against the back of her thighs.

I look down in surprise to have the actual confirmation.

I'm resting _all the way_ inside of her.

"Oh God. A-Alex..." It's a breathless, shaky moan the one that leaves Piper's lips as she calls my name. Barely audible, yet loud enough for me to hear it as clearly as if she would have shouted it. My head snaps up and my gaze fix on her beautiful young face watching how her eyes flutter open, locking immediately with my own.

They are dark. _So_ much darker than before and filled with so many emotions that just looking at her leaves me breathless for several moments. It's only when she blinks and I see a small tear roll down the side of her face, leaving a glistening trail behind that I snap back from my momentary stupor. But this time, before I even have occasion to ask her, the moan that leaves her lips give me the most reassuring of all the answers.

She is simply overwhelmed by the feeling. The combination of sensations is too intense, but luckily all in a good way.

"It's okay..." I say through a soft whisper at last. It is meant to reassure her, and I'm actually a little surprised even, but also very pleased, when the effect of the words extends also to myself.

She nods at me, with a smile that quickly turns into the same loving one that she reserves only for me, making my heart flutter wildly in my chest, only now realizing how much I needed to see it on her beautiful face and how much comfort I feel simply seeing it there on her lips.

I lean in, kissing away that lonely tear and getting lost for a moment in her unique scent at the close proximity.

She is still trying to regain her breathing and I do my best to keep perfectly still until she gets used to the complete fullness inside of her.

"How does it feel?" I ask softly wanting to know if there is even the smaller trace of discomfort, and of course, feeling even very curious about the sensations she is experiencing.

She remains silent for a few moments, eyebrows slightly knit in thought as she considers my question trying to find an appropriate answer.

"I... I don't know- I'm not sure if I can describe it." She offers at last, her voice coming out slightly shaky and so much deeper than how I have ever heard it before. "It feels... Good. _Different_. But very good."

I can tell by simply looking at her that she is having a hard time trying to focus and figure how _exactly_ how she feels, but when she speaks there is no doubt in her voice, and what she can't say through words, the rest of her body shows it to me as the signs of appreciation are all over her.

There isn't an inch of skin on her face, neck and collarbone that isn't turned into an attractive shade of pink. Her breaths come out with little gasps, her hands clutching at my arms, and when I look down between our bodies unable to resist the temptation...

 _God_

Her lips are petaled apart, so full, swollen and red, coated and glistening with her sweet, slick juices. Her clit completely exposed from under its thin protective hood, so hard that I can see it pulsing with its own heartbeat, and right past it, a few inches below, there is the thick shaft that is splitting her open, filling her completely except for a couple of inches left. Her opening sealed tightly around it and giving me a view that is nothing less than exqusitely breathtaking.

It is only now that I'm looking down that I realize exactly how needy she is, and if the sight isn't already enough, her next words make it eve more obvious.

"Please Alex..." She begs me, whimpers, feeling how restless she has become as she starts squirming under me. "I feel... I-I _need_ you."

The stretch and sensation of fullness is no longer enough. She needs me to start moving. And her attempt to grind her hips against mine even from this position, for how difficult and subtle the gesture is, it is more than enough for me.

She is ready for more.

Ready to take me over and over.

My core clench with need around the shorter end of the toy at the mere thought, making me growl deeply into my chest, only now realizing exactly how aroused I have become during all of this.

She clings even harder to me as if she already knows that she is going to need to hang into something as I start to pull out, slowly, an inch at the time before thrusting back in just as gently.

I don't know what arouses me the most. If seeing her throwing her head back and moaning in pleasure when I rock my hips forward, filling her again and making her take those few extra millimeters of the thick shaft, or if it is the sensation of the shorter end of the toy hooking in the most perfect way right against my front wall. The tighteness surrounding me makes it harder to pull out, doubling the pressure againt that sweet spot inside me with the movement, which, combined with the feeling of my hardened clit dragging along the seat of the toy bring me even more pleasure than what I had expected.

The movement is not as smooth as when I'm sliding in and out of her pussy, and I can only keep a limited speed and depth, but all the delicious reactions that I'm pulling from her like this tell me exactly how much she is enjoying it.

My gaze remains fixed between our bodies for a few moments longer, licking my lips in an semi-conscious gesture when I notice the flood of wetness gushing out from her pussy and running down between her ass cheeks to add even more slickness.

The sight is one of the most erotic I have ever seen, yet, when I lift my head to look at her face, all the sexual thoughts are suddenly replaced as a wave of affection hits me with devastating force in the moment our eyes lock, allowing me to see all the emotions swimming into those deep blue lakes.

 _God_... For a long moment I forget to breathe.

"You are beautiful." The words are out before I can even realize it. My voice deep, husky, yet soft and filled with nothing but complete adoration.

This time, she isn't the only one whose cheeks warms with a bright blush.

Try to hide it is impossible. She has already seen it and now she is smiling back at me with the same sentiment.

We lean in at the same time, both craving this kind of closeness and comfort the that we can only find on the other's lips.

It's deep.

Sweet.

Gentle.

No different than all the other times we kiss while we are making love.

Only this time I'm just a little more careful, and my heart beats just a little faster with the same excitement that is uniquely experienced during a _first time._

When I resume the movement of my hips I feel a little more confident as I set for very long, very slow and gentle thrusts while I start to draw circles over her clit once again.

She fills my mouth with moans of pleasure that become more frequent and louder. I swallow each one of them eagerly, greedly, for entire minutes until we are forced apart in order to take in some air.

She is tightening around me, I can feel it in the way it becomes more and more difficult with each new thrust.

I know she must be very close already.

And she proves me right when just a moment later she moans my name, breathlessly, clinging to me even tighter.

"God Pipes... I wish I could _feel you_." I whisper through a groan as I thrust back inside of her, imagining how it would be like, unable to hold back the slightly bitter note of sadness that slips in my voice.

"You can." She simply says, breathlessly, placing her hand above mine before guiding me further down.

A smirk tugs at the corner of my mouth then when she invites me to slid inside of her, and I don't hesitate.

She is so slick and still so open from before that I slip in with three fingers in one smooth thrust, feeling how tightly her inner muscles clench around me as soon as I fill her completely, keeping me there, deep inside of her.

She sobs in relief at and then screams her pleasure at the ceiling, clinging to me so hard that her nails scratch my skin; a delicious sting that contrasts just perfectly with all the rest my body is experiencing.

The addition of my fingers has her feverish with desire, but she isn't the only one.

Feeling her so tight and warm and _wet_ around me has my desire skyrocket as well.

I can feel my own walls tightening and fluttering around the shorter end of the toy, with a combination of need and jealously as I start to pump my fingers in and out of her, and I know that we are not going to last for much longer.

Part of me wants to prolong this, but the other, the strongest one that is eager to know how much pleasure she will receive at her apex, takes over every other thought.

So I find myself leaning in further with the intent to push her on the precipice, listening for a moment longer the way she moans my name over and over like in a prayer before I speak.

"You know what this means right?" I ask her, hotly, just barely above a whisper as I keep thrusting in and out of her with both my hips and fingers, finding the perfect rhythm.

She looks up at me at my enigmatic question, eyes dark and half lidded, but I don't give her the time to ask me anything as I continue, keeping my tone seductively low. "I have claimed your mouth," I say briefly leaning in to nib softly at her bottom lip.

"Your tight sweet pussy," I continue giving a deliberately hard thrust, enjoying with a satisfied smirk the way her breath hitches in her throat right before she releases a long shaky moan, feeling her inner muscles going wild around my fingers.

"A-Alex..." She sobs pleading me with her eyes, and for a moment I'm tempted to give her what she needs so desperately, knowing that I would just need to apply a small pressure right against that spot, but not yet. Not before I'm finished.

"And now I've claimed your ass, too." Possessiveness flares inside me as I say the words out loud, as in a reminder that I'm the first one to ever take her so fully, so _deeply_.

I can't even help but go a little deeper at my next thrust. And at this point she is already a whimpering, furiously blushing and shuddering mess, squirming under me in search of that something that only I can give her, feeling her muscles tightening and preparing. Satisfied that my words combined with my touch and the thrusts of my hips are making her impossibly restless.

"You are completely _mine_ now Pipes." I growl dangerously in her ear.

She gasps. Cling to me a little harder, and I know that she is going to burst at any moment now. So I just give in, giving her the last thing that pushes over the edge as I conclude, thrusting deep inside of her one last time as I whisper in her ear. "Every inch of you belongs to _me_."

That's it.

Maybe are really the words. The possessiveness in them. The way I sink my teeth on the tender flesh of her sensual neck leaving there a stamp of ownership that will last for days.

Or maybe the way I deliberately hook my fingers against that sweet swollen spot on her front wall, curling them over and over.

All I know is that an heartbeat later she goes rigid beneath me for a split second, clinging to me with everything she has. Eyes fluttering shut, head thrown back as my name falls from her lips in a scream so loud that echoes around the room.

She spasms around me. Clenching impossibly tight. So tightly that I can't even move.

And then I finally feel it.

The first jet of her release splashing against my hand and stomach. So forceful and abundant that it almost forces me out of her.

If seeing her writhing under me and screaming her pleasure for the entire building to hear isn't already enough, feeling her come all over me and herself is what gives me that extra push that makes me follow her over the edge, not quite realizing how close I was until now that I have already crossed the line.

My inner muscles clamping around the shorter end of the toy resting inside me, my hips rocking forward in a broken movement, dragging my clit along the seat of the shaft as my lips part in a silent, breathless scream.

It's intense. Breathtaking. But also very quick. The pleasure washes over me before I can even begin to truly enjoy it, but honestly, at the moment I can't actually find it in me to care.

It still feels incredibly good, and see her coming apart under me is more than satisfying and makes up for my brief and quickly fading climax.

Each curl of my fingers inside of her earns me a new jet of liquid warmth. The amount is impressive even for her, but it only makes me desire to draw every remaining drop she has for me, loving the sensation of the splash againsy my skin as much as I love the wet sound that I make as my palm collides over and over against her soaked center.

She can't keep still under me. Every muscles in her body is twitching, her legs flexing hard against my shoulders, but I manage to hold her down, putting a little more of my weight on top of her as powerful waves of pleasure assaults her.

My hips are still, the thick shaft buried deep inside of her, but I keep a steady pace with my hand, feeling the muscles there and on my forearm starting to cramp just like my other arm is starting to shake with exertion to keep myself up. But I ignore the signs of exhaustion, slowing down only when the copious jets of her release turns into light spurts until I have drained every drop from her and she has nothing left to give me except for the few occasional weak flutters of her inner muscles around my fingers as everything slowly start to return into focus, and until the only sound audible is the one of our combined labored breathing.

Our feverish passion is replaced by tenderness and comfort as we kiss, sweetly. Lazily. In between pants and the occasional fading twitches in the aftershock as she starts to recover.

"God Alex..." She manages to croak breathlessly against my lips, sounding completely intoxicated by pleasure.

A small chuckle escapes from my lips hearing her like this, and when I pull back enough to look at her face a wide smirk spreads across my face when I'm met with a pair of clear blue eyes filled with a combination of awe and adoration.

"I take it is wasn't bad, was it?" I ask arching a knowing eyebrow.

She exhales, humming, eyes fluttering half closed as she shakes her head in obvious appreciation.

"It was wonderful Alex." She breathes out, feeling her shuddering under me at the fresh memory. "I don't even know how to describe it..."

Another chuckle rumbles in my throat. "There is no need kid..." I reassure her before glancing down between us.

"I'm going to pull out now, okay? Try not to fight me." I warn her gently knowing that she must feel discomfort if the way she squirms and her brows knit in a small wince is any indication. She nods, leaning back against the bed once again.

"Just relax." I encourage her softly, but there is no need for such advice, she is pratically spent under me, already limp, and it makes it a lot easier for me to pull out of her.

Just a couple of noises fall from her lips while I pull my hips back, a small hiss of pain that I soothe immediately whispering reassuring sweet words, and a a louder raspy groan that she release when I slid the widest part of the blunt tip out, leaving her completely empty.

I sit back on my heels and remove the toy also from myself. It isn't feeling exactly uncomfortable but after such an intense, passionate performance my inner muscles are feeling a bit tender.

Clean the toy will have to wait. For now I place it on the floor, and before I can even collapse back on the bed, a warm comforting arm wraps loosely around my middle from behind. A smile starts tugging at my lips as I let her pull me down, but it quickly turns into a full grin when, as soon as I'm lying on my back she straddles me.

"Hey there." I say through a chuckle lifting my eyebrows playfully at her.

She smiles at me, one of the adoring ones that I love seeing on her face as she whispers the greeting back to me. "Hey yourself, hot stuff."

I'm just about to ask her how she feels, but before I can even open my mouth, she leans in and press her lips against mine in the softest of kisses.

I melt right away. My hands come up to rest on her waist as I part my lips, allowing her to deepen the kiss as she pleases for a few blissful minutes.

"You have been amazing Al," She purrs through a groan of appreciation when she pulls back for air. "But I know you have more for me..."

In the fog that is still partially obfuscating my mind it takes me a moment to register that last part, and when I finally realize her intention she is already making her way down my body in between kisses.

Even in the fever of the moment of when she was coming she must have felt my own brief release too. She is very perceptive. And I wouldn't be surprised if even this time she has actually noticed something like this.

I pull myself up on one elbow looking down at her right when she settles between my legs.

"P-Pipes, you don't hav-"

But whatever protest I had ready dies in my throat and a low groan comes out instead in the moment she leans in and, with her eyes locked with mine, she wraps her lips around the hard little bud of my clit.

 _Ah fuck, who am I kidding..._

My eyes flutter shut, my legs part automatically to make even more room for her and my hand goes down of its own will to rest on the back of her head.

I swear, I can practically feel the satisfied and amused smirk on Piper's lips against me in the moment I lace my fingers through her silky hair giving a gentle tug to bring her even closer.

Her mouth always does the most beautiful things to me.

And she is right. I do have more for her.

She sucks me into her mouth, gently, flicking her tongue over the sensitive tip of my clit a couple of times and then releasing me only so she can lick my entire length, gathering the juices pooling at my opening before returning up where I need her the most.

Just after a few licks my hips are already following her movements, a few sucks has me already throb with need in her mouth. My hand tightening the grip on the back of her head as deep groans escape from my throat, increasing with the same rhythm her efforts do.

But I'm not so surprised. In my previous brief climax I haven't found the release that I needed, and now, Piper is sucking it out of me.

Litterally.

I can only lay back on the bed, relax and enjoy every second of it, every swipe of that talented tongue, every strategic pull of those lips as she seals them around me and moans against my flesh at the taste of my juices... Fuck. Sometimes it still surprises me that I am the first and only woman she has ever been with.

She circles the tight ring of muscles of my opening with the tip of her tongue, teasing me without pushing inside. It feels amazing, but I need more.

"Pipes..." It comes out in like a raspy whisper but she hears the plea in my voice.

"It's okay Al, I got you." With that she returns up, focusing on the pulsing bundle of nerves that is begging for her attentions.

I groan in relief as soon as she takes me back in her mouth, but the relief fades quickly and turns into a demand for more as I start to feel the familiar tightening sensation in my lower abdomen getting ready to burst.

The warmth of her mouth the way she alternates between flicking her tongue across my clit and suck me between her lips, is suddenly too much. I can't take it anymore, and with just a couple of more swipes of her tongue across the sensitive tip I let go completely. My inner muscles clench, flutter, my clit throbs, my hips lift off the bed... And then I fall.

"Piper!"

I keep her in place as I selfishly grind my clit over her mouth and chin, seeking for as much contact as I can before she manages to take me back between her lips sucking hard, making my climax even more powerful.

My lips part but after her name only strangled and breathless moans leave from my throat. The pleasure is so intense that it has taken everthing from me, leaving me breathless, feeling my lungs and skin burning with flames of passion and need as every nerve of my body hums in pure bliss.

It's the kind of release that I was hoping to get and that I have missed to reach before, but this time I ride it completely. And Piper makes sure of it. Taking everything I have until I slump back against the bed and all that it is left are a few occasional twitches.

After a few more moment she releases me, but continues to lick until she has cleaned every single drop from my core, stopping only when I start squirming a little for overstimulation.

"God, I think I needed that more than I thought..." I admit trying to regain my breathing as she leaves a few sweet kisses on my inner thigh before making her way up once again, chuckling at the awe filling my voice. I'm actually a little embarrassed that I have come in a matter of just a few short minutes, but the warmth and relief spreading inside me as I come down from my high taking in large gulps of air, hides the foreing emotion very well.

A trail of kisses helps me recover in the most beautiful way, earning her a couple of more groans of appreciation when she spends a few extra moments on my breasts, sucking at my nipples. It is only when she stops and I feel her presence hovering above me that I let my eyes flutter open, meeting her lovely face and noticing how pleased she looks with herself if the smirk on her lips is any indication.

Her mouth and chin are still partially coated and glistening with my wetness, and god, she has never looked more beautiful wearing my release.

I cup her cheek and pull her down to claim her lips in a long kiss, moaning at the taste of myself mixed with the unique sweet one of her mouth. It is only when we can no longer resist without air that we break the kiss, reluctantly.

"How do you feel?" I ask her just barely above a whisper as we lay down on the side to face each other.

She takes a moment to consider my question taking my hand in hers and intertwining her fingers with mine.

"Mh... Sore." She answers truthfully at last. "But wonderfully." The sincerity of her words is visible in her clear, smiling blue pools and it makes me smile. Pleased. Satisfied.

She looks so beautiful like this. A little worn out, but always so beautiful.

My mind wanders to just a few minutes ago, recalling the expression of pure bliss on her face, the way she came all over me and herself, the possessiveness that I felt flaring inside me in that moment, and... The things that I have said to her and that have pushed her over the edge...

"Pipes?"

"Mmh?"

"I'm yours as well. You know that, right?" It takes me a moment to say it out loud without being lead by lust, but I do.

And I mean it.

She lifts her head from where she was snuggling on the crook of my neck to look at me. My heart skip a painful beat and I have to swallow hard in order to get rid of the sensation before I can speak, but when I do, the only thing audible in my voice is sincerity and the only thing I know she sees in my eyes is the deep sentiment I feel for her.

"Everything I am is yours, Piper."

She beams at me. A full radiant smile that makes her appear even more young and beautiful if possible. Endless blue eyes sparkling with nothing but love and adoration as she answers me, tracing the line of my jaw with her delicate fingertips. "I know Al." She assures me before leaning in to kiss me oh so softly on the lips.

"And I couldn't ask for more."

She lifts her arm in invitation and for once I am the one who snuggles against her, tucking my head under her chin and wrapping an arm around her middle, sighing in contentment and smiling happily as she holds me close and preciously against her running her hand up and down my back.

 _Neither could I._

"Thank you." I whisper softly against her chest after a few moments of comfortable silence.

"For what baby?" She asks me sounding a little confused, and at that I pull back from her to look up right into her blue eyes.

"For trusting me in trying this."

Her eyes soften at my words and vulnerability in my voice, but she doesn't hesitate to answer me.

"You don't have to thank me for this Alex. I love you."

A kiss.

"So much."

My heart flutters wildly in my chest and a huge grin spreads across my face. "Enough to change the bedsheets all on your own?" I ask playfully reminding her that we are practically laying on a puddle that is becoming cold.

"Uh uh, don't even try it Alex, after all you know that this is _your_ doing." She mumbles somehow shyly.

I can't even help but burst out laughing, even harder when she tries to hide her face against the pillow for the embarassment.

"I love you too Pipes."

* * *

 **This is it guys! It came out way longer than what I expected, go figures, lol. Anyway, this was** _ **my very first time**_ **writing an anal sex scene so... Yeah. I hope it was okay.** **Thanks for reading everyone :)**


End file.
